The Return
by L's-True-Successor23
Summary: Rose's Mission is finally complete and she's returning home. Although everything seems normal, a new danger is approaching that even Rose may not be able to stop. horrible summarry sorry, this is the sequal to the Mission, so read it first.
1. Chapter 1

_Taking a deep sigh I pulled out my phone and called a number._

_It rang a few times until finally someone picked up._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, I'm coming home next week."_

_Lissa's voice stuttered a bit, "R-Rose?"_

"_Yeah_"

There was silence at the other end and I could feel through the bond that Lissa was both shocked and happy at the same time, so much I suppose that it was pretty much impossible for her to even say anything.

"Lissa you ok?" I finally said.

Her voice was quiet "uh…yeah I'm sorry I just I don't even know…"

"It's ok I know."

She gave a slight laugh at that, "yeah the bond, having been around people for so long who I don't have that with I forgot what it's like to talk to someone who knows what I'm thinking."

I laughed with her, "yeah I bet so how have you been I mean I know you got knew guardians and all that, I was there when you got them, which by the way sorry for getting in your head again."

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad that you can always sort of be with me, and everything's been great Eddie's amazing and the new guy, Guardian Ivankof, he's really nice and easy to get along with."

"Well that's good news I didn't want to have to come back and beat the shit of out some guy for being a lousy guardian."

She gave a soft giggle, "No I really don't think that will be necessary."

I was just about to say something when I got interrupted by Mathew, "Hey Rose are you about ready to go?"

"Rose who is that?" I heard Lissa say into the phone.

"Hang on Liss," I looked towards Mathew, "give me a couple of minutes ok ill meet you down in the lobby.

"All right" he turned went out the door.

"Ok I'm back"

"All right now who was that?"

I gave a small sigh, "That was Mathew…"

"Mathew! Who is Mathew when did u meet him, where are u going with him, how can u trust some random stranger!!..."

"Lissa clam down will you!"

She got silent for a minute, "ok well explain, now!"

"Ok well first relax because he isn't some random stranger, well I mean he was but like, he's Dimitri's cousin."

She was silent for a moment, "oh so,.. I mean…."

I knew what she was gonna ask, I honestly was sort of surprised she asked so late into the conversation. "Yeah.. Dimitri's dead."

"Oh Rose I'm so sorry I know that must have been so hard…"

"Yeah it was but it was for the best I talked to him and he told me he loved me no matter what and that he wanted to be dead, he tried though, to control it I mean, but the blood lust was so strong it just changed him into a whole new being if you could even call it that. He thanked me though; his last words to me were thank you."

"OH ROSE!" I could see in her mind that she just wanted to wrap me in a hug and be with me.

"Look its ok I'm actually going to go meet his family and stuff he asked me too and Mathew's taking me, he's a really nice guy and he helped me find Dimitri really, so I better get going actually."

"Ok well call me later so we can talk more."

"All right"

"Bye"

"Bye" I closed the phone and headed out the door.

We had packed all our belongings and they were down stairs in the lobby. Mathew's aunt had told us to not stay in a hotel, that she wouldn't even hear of it and invited us to stay for a few days in the house. It was during this time that we had to tell them about Dimitri.

I had gone through it over and over in my mind but each time it just didn't come out right. The words just didn't go together. I knew it had to be done and I was glad Mathew would be there with me, through this whole thing I have come to see him as a great friend, some one I could actually count on he had tried to save my life and I had saved his.

I reached the bottom floor where the lobby was and entered to see Mathew standing by the fire place with our things. He turned to face me, "Have a nice phone call?"

A gave a slight smirk "yeah it was alright although I got lectured a bit about going places with strangers which of course means you."

He laughed "Well it is a valuable lecture…"

"Uh huh I'm sure, but I don't know I've meat some pretty nice people who were stranger."

He smirked, "oh really?"

"Psh, I wasn't talking about you."

He rolled his eyes, "well if you don't get over your issue with strangers soon we're going to be late."

I sighed "whatever you say comrade." I went over and picked up my stuff and followed him out, it hadn't really occurred to me that I just called him comrade, that was Dimitri's nickname, or well it was.

As we slowly walked I began to feel guilty about using his nickname it was his after all. I began to think and called ahead of me, "Hey do you mind if I call you comrade, it was Dimitri's nickname, but I…"

He stopped and turned, "go ahead, truthfully I think it's better than any other nickname's I've gotten."

"Ok thanks, oh and what sort of other nicknames have you been called?"

He began to walk again, "I don't tell those things to random strangers."

"Oh right of course."

We continued down the road, the sunlight reflected off the light dusting of snow that fell the night before, I just looked at the ground as I walked. I hadn't realized we were there yet until I bumped into Mathew who had stopped to wait for me to catch up.

I looked ahead to see the house. Smoke was piping from the chimney and I could see the movements of people inside.

Suddenly the elder women I had seen before burst through the doors and rushed towards Mathew.

"MATTY!!" She engulfed him in a hug and I couldn't help but giggle.

She turned to me then, "you must be Rose", she gave me a hug then as well, but the only thing I could think about was that in a few minutes or so I would be telling them about Dimitri.

**Hey everyone so I would like to say that I am so sorry for not making this sequel yet! I have been so busy and then I had writers block and all this stuff, but yeah. I hope you liked this first chapter, it's not that eventful but it will get better.**

**Please review to let me know what you think and can anyone tell me how many siblings Dimitri has and if they had names or any ideas of names for people in his family, the sooner I get that the sooner I can get a new chapter posted. Thanks so much!! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_She turned to me then, "you must be Rose", she gave me a hug then as well, but the only thing I could think about was that in a few minutes or so I would be telling them about Dimitri._

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Inessa," She smiled and then began to usher me and Matt into the house. "Come on you two get out of the cold, the foods almost done!"

I began to look around and immediately fell in love with the place. It was sort of small, but in a good homey sort of way. When you first entered you could see the fireplace directly to the right of the small hallway, it lit the living room up and showed off the furniture that had, I'm sure homemade knitted blankets draped over them.

"Come this way Rose and you can meet the rest of the family."

We moved down the hallway and entered into the kitchen which had an older style stove that probably ran on some sort of gas. The Refrigerator stood against the other wall, a microwave near the stove and in the middle one of those sort of island things people sometimes have. It was only now that I seen the enormous amount of foods that had been made and were still being cooked. Homemade breads lined the counters, with numerous delicious smelling meats and vegetables, plus some of the most delicious looking deserts I'd ever seen.

Matt caught me staring at it all, "Inessa's one of the best cooks in Russia."

"Oh Matt about half the women in this country can cook the same way if not better," she said as she bustled around checking what was still being prepared. "Ok the rest of us are in the dining room this way!"

She led the way into a dining room it had an old style long table with plates already sat, and even more food already sitting on it. In three of the chairs sat two younger looking girls a little younger than me I would guess and an elder woman who resembled Inessa quite a bit.

Everyone looked up when we entered and the two girls came running towards Matt and knocked him to the ground in a hug. "Matty! We missed you so much!" "why don't you visit more!!" the other said and punched him in the arm. I immediately smiled.

"Now you two calm down and let Matt up, we have another guest remember"

They both looked up at me as they were getting up and smiled. "Hi I'm Darya" She was a few inches shorter than me; her eyes were a bright emerald green and had hair exactly like Dimitri.

The other then stepped forward, "I'm Elena" She was actually an inch or two taller than me, and had some of the blondest hair I had ever seen, but also the prettiest brown eyes.

"I'm Rose" I was about to say something else when Darya cut me off, "Wait Rose as in Rose Hathaway?"

"Umm...yes"

Darya whispered into Elena's ear and then she stared at me "We kind of thought you'd be older."

I just stared for a moment in confusion. They must have noticed this so Elena explained, "Dimitri wrote to us and mentioned you in his letters, but of course we had concluded you to be older…"

"Oh..." I immediately blushed, I hadn't known Dimitri wrote about me and it kind of made me wonder what exactly he said.

"Now now you two it doesn't matter how old she is, well she's older than the both of you so it doesn't matter she is our guest. Ok over here is my mother Larisa."

I turned to the elder women who now was studying me, she had long grey hair braided and pinned to her head and had the same eyes as Darya. She got up then and came to shake my hand, "It's nice to me you Rose."

"Ok you've met the family, well their brother Marcus, is not here, he's off working with other Guardians, but anyway the food is all done so now we can eat!"

Elena and Darya helped their mother bring in the rest of the food and my eyes just went huge when I seen all of this.

I turned towards Matt, "Do you guys always make this much food?"

He just laughed, "No only when guests come, and on holidays"

"I see."

We all began to pass around plates piled with foods I had never seen before, and I glanced towards Matt who just nodded in encouragement to try it all. He was right of course, it was all wonderful.

"So Rose when will you be returning to the U.S.?" Darya asked between bites.

I finished my last bite, "In about a week, I'm staying here for a few days and then heading back to Europe to catch a flight.

"Rose how close were you to Dimitri?" Elena cut in.

I wasn't exactly expecting that and I hadn't planned on telling everyone the particular detail just yet. "I…"

"Elena don't be rude, we're eating dinner and if Rose wants to tell us anything, she will later."

I glanced at Inessa to thank her, and she just nodded.

Once everyone had finished we all headed off to the living room, before entering I pulled Matt off to the side. "Should I tell them now or wait or…"

"Now as good a time as any, but do it when you want."

I nodded and entered the living room, Elena and Darya were sitting on the floor near the fire place, Larisa reclined in a chair and Inessa sat on the couch and began knitting. Matt and I took a seat on the couch opposite to her.

We all just sat on silence, and I began to look around the room. Just now I noticed all the pictures that adorned the walls and mantel piece. Quite a few were actually of Dimitri as a child. He was adorable as a baby with round chubby cheeks and little tuffs of hair on top of his head. He looked so short as a little kid, and then his teenage pictures showed off his growing gorgeousness. There was a recent picture of him he looked peaceful and I got up to go look at it. He looked like he did before he was taken, his hair tided back, and his eyes softly staring back at you.

I turned around to find everyone staring at me but Matt.

I realized I should tell them now, they needed to know and keeping what happened from them wasn't right.

I took a deep breath, "Umm…there are some things that I need to tell you…about Dimitri..."

Everyone sat up and stopped what they were doing.

"Elena you asked at dinner how close I was to Dimitri and your answer is very close. I loved him actually, and he loved me, he was my mentor which of course meant way too old for me, but it didn't matter we couldn't avoid our feelings, but did try to keep them a secret. We were going to somehow make it work by both working at the Royal Court."

"However, then the accident happened, I was there when he was taken by the Strigoi, I wanted to go back for him but couldn't. They didn't find his body and as Matt told me you were told that he had died. This is true in a way, but undead, he was a strigoi."

Darya gasped and I could see tears begin to form in her eyes. "A while back, Dimitri and I had made a promise, that if either of us would become a strigoi then they would want to be killed because to live the life of a monster wasn't worth living."

"I planned to keep this promise. So I dropped out of school and hunted him down. Upon my travels I met Matt, who helped me to find him by taking me here and showing me where to look. He was here. I followed him and he was outside your house. I ended up running away and led him in the woods. He tried to fight being what he was, he tried to fight the blood lust that had engulfed him but it was so difficult for him. He had asked me to end it and told me he would always love me and to come and visit his family."

"I got a single cut and the smell of my blood drove him mad, he nearly killed me and Matt, but I wouldn't let him die a monster. I was the one that ended his torture and his last words to me were thank you."

"I didn't want to come here and make you upset or hurt you or anything. But I promised I would visit I thought it right for you to know what happen. If you don't want me to stay I'll understand..I…"

I was cut off when Inessa came up to me and hugged me. "Thank you." She whispered.

**Hey everyone, so I am sorry for not updating in a while. I planned on writing more over spring break, but I got busy then school took over my life, but it's a long weekend with barely any homework so I had time, and I should be able to start writing more soon cause school only has a couple more weeks.**

**Anyway I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and gave me any ideas, you guys are great!! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

_I was cut off when Inessa came up to me and hugged me. "Thank you." She whispered. _

I wasn't expecting that, truthfully I had expected to be thrown out; I mean I killed a part their family. It had never occurred to me that they would actually be happy. Of course, I suppose putting myself in their shoes I can see how it would be nice to hear that their son or brother has been put to rest and isn't a monster.

Inessa kept me in her embrace for a few minutes longer and then let go, "You really don't know how much this means to me, to all of us really. Knowing he's not out there, forced to become a creature he's not."

I was still speechless, what could I say, "You don't need to thank me, it was a promise I had made and I try to keep them."

"Well we're glad that you do, come sit down, I'll go and get us all some tea."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the week pasted with ease, we got to know each other, played games that I had no idea what they where, some Russian ones, but they were fun. We did talk about Dimitri more, but it was stories of him, as a child, young teenager, and adult. It was some of the best times of my life, it seemed as if I could have spent an eternity listening to them reminisce on his life. I learned so much about him that I had never known. Apparently, as a teenager he got in to quite a bit of mischief, which put a big smile on my face knowing the big bad Russian god was actually a trouble maker.

However, the week had to end and I sat in Dimitri's old bedroom making sure all of my things were gathered and packed away. I had to be out of here in an hour to catch my plane back to Europe and then to the good old U.S. and the royal court.

I picked up my things and headed downstairs, where I was hit with a great aroma of the delicious breakfast foods that Inessa seemed to always prepare. As I entered the kitchen I seen her bustling around the, making sure everything was to perfection.

"You really didn't have to get up earlier just to make me breakfast, I could have gotten a bite to eat on the way to the airport."

She turned to me, "Non-sense my cooking is way better than anything you'll find, plus I needed to be up earlier anyways, so you're doing me a favor getting me moving."

I just smiled while setting my stuff down and sat at the table, "are you sure you don't need any help?"

"No, no, you are still a guest here and no guest of mine has to make their own breakfast"

Matt entered then, "Rose just give up now, you won't ever be able to convince her to let you help, even if she does need it."

"Well just for that you can come and help me since you are technically not a guest." And she threw a spatula at him.

He caught it with ease and smirked as he went to help with breakfast.

In minutes it was done and they set it at the table. I swear I doubt I'd ever be able to be satisfied with cold cereal again.

As we all started to eat, Elena and Darya came down the stairs still in their pajamas.

Inessa looked up, "what are you two doing awake, the suns not even up yet?"

"We know…" Elena said as she grabbed a fresh roll of the table and started nibbling on it.

"We had to say good bye to Rose before she left this morning," Darya finished for Elena while grabbing a roll for herself.

"You guys didn't need to do get up so early in the morning to do that." I said between bites.

Elena smirked, "Of course we did." Both she and Darya took at seat at the table.

After breakfast was over and everything was cleaned up, once again I had to sit while everyone worked. Matt and I gathered our stuff and put it in the cab that we had called to take us to the air port.

I turned then to Elena and Darya, "Well I guess good bye." I never was all that good at telling good byes, but I suppose it didn't matter because both of them grabbed me into a hug.

"Bye Rose," Elena stepped back

"We're really gonna miss you," said Darya as she stepped back too.

I was never been one for crying but right now I swear I had to fight back tears, I was really going to miss these two. "I'll miss you guys too, if you want I can send you the address to the royal court and you can write me whenever you get bored or whatever."

They both smiled at that, and headed back into the house out of the cold.

Inessa came up to me then and had a package in her hand, "Here this is for you, don't open it now or anything, wait until later."

I looked at it puzzled, but seen it was mailed to her by Dimitri. "What…"

"He sent it to us in a box with a note saying that he figured you would come and if not there was an address to send it. We didn't open it or anything, it's just for you."

I didn't know what to say, "Thank you."

She hugged me, "you're welcome." She stepped back, "and remember that you are welcome here whenever you feel like visiting."

I smiled at her, "thanks Inessa, again."

She held up her hand, "You don't need to keep thanking me, especially after everything you have done for me and this family. Now you two better get going or you'll miss your planes."

Matt and I climbed in the cab and waved back as we pulled away.

I took a great sigh, "it must have been nice growing up here."

Matt looked towards me, "eh it wasn't bad."

The rest of the car ride was silent as we went to the airport. Finally arriving we got our things out of the back and headed in to catch our flights.

"Well this is it comrade, I'll be seeing you."

He smirked, "what makes you think I want to see you again?"

"Please, your life was horrible before I entered it."

He just laughed, "uh huh sure it was."

Then he gave me a hug, "have fun at court."

"I'll try."

We then turned to take our separate ways, but I called after him, "hey next time you are forced into vacation actually take one!"

"NOT A CHANCE!" and he walked off laughing even more.

I just smirked and headed towards my own flight.

**Hey everyone, sorry again for taking forever to get a new chap up, after school got out I was so busy with grad parties and my brothers and all kinds of stuff. But I finally got some time to write so I hope this chap wasn't totally horrible.**

**I'd like to say thanks to all of you who have reviewed you guys are amazing, and sorry for those of you who wanted Matt and Rose to get together it isn't happening……….yet, I don't know, I have a few twists up my sleeve I'm thinking of pulling out eventually =P. Anyway hope you're enjoying this story!!! =D **


	4. Chapter 4

_I just smirked and headed towards my own flight. _

The flight wasn't that long or at least the one to Europe wasn't, only about an hour maybe two at max. However, then its back off to the U.S. which I'm banking on being at least a twelve hour flight. I really was getting quite tired of all the flying around, back and forth from here and there. I'll be really happy once I'm back on land in one spot for a long, long time. Hell, an eternity in one spot wouldn't even piss me off that bad at the moment.

I gave a deep sigh, as I looked out the window of the small plane, there wasn't really much to look at, the clouds that covered most of the scenery were white and puffy, sort of a mix between pillows and marshmallows. Not finding any enjoyment in staring at them I looked away, turning my head around to look at the other passengers. Some were already asleep, others looking out the window as I just was, most of them were reading or watching the movie the air plane was playing.

Out of pure boredom I slipped on the headphones hoping that something slightly decent was playing, but sadly my bad luck was still holding strong, High school Musical 3 was playing. I mean it was bad enough in English, but this was in Russian!! I immediately ripped the head phones off and put them away. I really didn't want to sleep on this flight. That flying experience shall be saved for the longer flight.

So I just sat there, I was the only one in my row of seats so I thought of lifting the arm things up and just lying down and staring at the ceiling, but when I turned to do so I noticed the package lying on the seat beside me. I had completely forgotten about it, although at this point I don't know how I could have.

Slowly I picked it up, turning it over and examining its wrapping. It was the post office kind of stuff, that's brown and all that. I swear I've never seen a package with so much tape on it, but I suppose when Dimitri sent it he didn't want it opening. I was told to wait to open in and I figured I had waited long enough, but as I began to open it or I was thinking about starting to, I just stopped and stared at it.

I don't really know how long I just looked at it, I should have just ripped it open and seen what was inside, but for some reason I couldn't. Just then the plane hit some turbulence and the package was knocked out of my hands and onto the floor. Getting out of my trance I picked it up and just set it back on the seat next to me.

Right now, I just couldn't open it. I don't know why, but for some reason something inside me said not to. For the moment I was going to let it be; maybe once I got back to the U.S. I'd try to open it.

______________________________________________________________________________

The plane to Europe went by relatively quick. I got off and walked to my next gate, barely noticing anything around me, I was basically half asleep and for no reason. It's not like I had done anything, but I suppose this is what I wanted to be, tired enough to avoid boring hours on the next plane.

As if on cue once boarded onto the next plane, and taken off I drifted asleep.

**I sat on a bench that was on a beach, the sun was setting and cascaded a vast arrangement of oranges and pinks onto the water and everything else in its reach. **

**I looked down to see that I was wearing a red cocktail dress, it was tight fighting, but not too tight with spaghetti straps and had a slight flare towards the bottom.**

**I gave a deep sigh, "Adrian one would think that you could at least wait until my plane landed to annoy me to death."**

**As if on cue laughter came from right next to my ear which made me slightly jump, "little dhampir you should know by now that even the smallest amount of time away from you makes me sad, so of course I couldn't wait for your plane."**

**I just rolled my eyes, "did you want something particular?"**

"**Eh not really, just to say welcome back I suppose."**

"**Uh huh and you couldn't have just told me that when I landed?"**

"**Of course not! I'm not going to be the one picking you up so therefore to not seem rude I had to do it here"**

**I turned away from him then, "well at least you choose a nice place this time and a dress that doesn't make me seem like a complete skank."**

**He gasped, "Now Rose, I have better taste than that, give me a little more credit!"**

"**mhmm, sure," I just nodded in agreement.**

"**Well some would say that this is a sort of romantic setting wouldn't you?" He glanced my way.**

"**Really Adrian? I'm not even back yet and you already hitting on me."**

**His face showed shock, "I am not, I am merely stating out a fact, now if you would like me to hit on you I can certainly do so even though it will kill me in the process; just for you of course, I don't do that for every girl out there."**

**I batted my eye lashes, "Oh Adrian you just make a girl for oh so special!"**

"**Don't I know it!" and he put his arm around me.**

"**Oh get off!" and I pushed him away making him fall in the sand.**

"**Ah! Rose these were my favorite pants!"**

**I just laughed, "mhmm, well this is a dream world so just make a new pair."**

"**Oh? You know making a new pair would involve me taking these ones off, and because you suggested that I can only assume you want to see me without my pants, correct?"**

"**Adrian get out of my dream!" and I began to kick sand at him.**

**He just laughed more, "Fine fine!! You should be landing about anytime now anyway." He got up and dusted himself off, "See you soon little dhampir!"**

Everything began to fade away and I slowly opened my eyes so see the seat in front of me. I stretched my arms and looked out the window to see good old U.S. below and what I am assuming is the airport. And at the exact same time the stewardess announced that we are about to land.

We arrived and I exited the plane and headed towards the exit, I was told someone would be here to pick me up, but they wouldn't tell me who. Hopefully it isn't some uptight guardian that I don't even know, but who knows.

As I reached the exit I looked out to see Eddie standing by a black car.

I ran towards him and gave him a hug. "Hey Eddie, I didn't know they were gonna send you to come get me?"

He smirked, "Well, Adrian offered to do it, but I wasn't so sure you would like that much, so I offered my services."

I laughed, "Well you would have been right there, I've already had about enough of him that I can handle and I just got here."

"Huh?"

I laughed, "never mind, it's good to see you."

"You too, now we better get going I bet a certain someone is bouncing off the walls waiting for you."

I just laughed again picturing Lissa actually doing that, "I bet you're right."

We put my stuff in the back and both got into the car and headed off to the royal court.

**Ok so here's chap 4!! I wanted to get this done before this weekend cause a bunch of my family are coming up, aka the hooligans as I call them, and I'm not going to have a chance to get on the computer much until after Tuesday next week and I didn't want to wait that long for a new chap. **

**Now I know a few of you hate me now cause 1: I didn't tell what was in the box (it's coming don't worry and it will be very good!!) 2: Rosa and Lissa haven't reunited yet (that's next chap) 3: this one you don't really know but Matt is out of the picture for a while (but don't fret those of you who like him he shall return!!) so yes I hope you enjoyed this chap even though it's not that eventful or anything. **

**Oh and thanks again to all of you guys that review, you are awesome and honestly keep me wanting to continue writing this thing! ^__^**


	5. Chapter 5

_We put my stuff in the back and both got into the car and headed off to the royal court._

The car ride was nice; Eddie and I caught up on things, mainly he talked about what's been going on in the moroi world and things at court. I'm assuming he just didn't want to make me feel bad or upset me by having me talk about the things I have been up to in my absence and in a way I was happy for that.

"So you cannot believe how happy Lissa was the minute she got your call, I swear it was like she drank ten pots of coffee"

I laughed, "Well a single cup of that stuff is a bad idea for her, so I can see her moving a mile a minute with ten pots"

He laughed along with me, "something like that."

"So what's it like working with that new guardian guy?"

"You mean Guardian Ivankof?"

"Yup"

"He's alright, from what I've heard he is one of the most widely known guardians, although I've never heard of him, but then again I'm a newbie."

"A newbie; wow you are really a dork."

He turned to look at me, "what!?"

"You just called yourself a newbie!" I gave a slight giggle.

He just shook his head, "hey that's what they call novices right out of school sometimes."

"Right..….well I can guarantee you this, nobody is going to call me that, and if they do they won't live to talk about it."

He smiled, "same old Rose I see"

"Damn straight!" I laughed and turned on the radio to some sort of rock music.

About an hour past in the car when we finally arrived at court. It was exactly as I remembered it, a gate at the very front guarded by numerous guardians all wearing the traditional guardian gear. Eddie flashed them a pass and continued to drive towards the court.

We finally reached the front of it and I could feel Lissa bouncing off the walls and see she was already at the door racing out towards me.

I turned towards Eddie, "I think you're wrong, it was eleven pots of coffee"

I turned away and heard him laugh as he went to get my stuff out of the back. Just as I was turned all the way around I was knocked to the ground in a hug by the running Lissa.

"ROSE!!" she squealed.

"Ugh! Missed you too Liss," I said as I gasped for air, "I think it would be nice though if I could breath"

"Oh yes sorry!" she apologized with a wide smile on her face. "I've just missed you so much, and the minute I got your phone call, god I don't even know…"

"Yeah I heard from Eddie how you went berserk"

She smirked and turned towards Eddie, "I did not go berserk, I was just excited and all, I was completely calm!"

I gave my own smirk, "oh yes I'm sure you were Liss"

Her smile grew wider, "well you can't blame me" and she took me into another hug.

I hugged her back, "so where am I staying?"

"Oh right, come this way." And we headed up the stairs to the door.

As I was going I noticed a very tall guardian standing there waiting for us. He was probably about 6'5" with dirty blond hair. Small wrinkles circled his face in spots, but nothing major; I would guess late 30's early 40's. I looked at him for a few moments, "hey your Ivankof right?"

He looked towards me then, "Guardian Ivankof, but yes."

"Mhmm." And we all continued walking down the halls.

"So…Ivankof from what I hear you're some kind of legend or something, although I must say I've never even heard of you."

Lissa looked at me then and just shook her head.

"Well I don't go around yelling to everyone that I'm as you say a legend, and you probably wouldn't know who I was cause you are a new novice who as I heard hasn't even graduated yet, so I would call you a newbie but you're not even that highly ranked." And he walked ahead of me.

I just stared for a moment my anger temperature rising and my hands clenching into fists. I was quickening my pace up to bash his head in when Eddie caught my wrist, "Don't do it Rose."

I just stared at him, "What do you mean, I wasn't going to do anything." And I quickened my pace to walk besides Lissa, but looked back a tiny bit to see that the Ivan-bastard was smirking.

We finally came to the end of one of the hallways that is, what I could tell the Guardians dorms I suppose you could call them. Lissa had a key and opened the door revealing a very nice room with one bed against the wall covered in plush pillows, a window next to it with matching curtains. A big closet stood at the opposite wall, along with a brand new computer, and a dresser on the next wall over. Directly to the left was a door leading into what I assumed was a bathroom, and I continued my way in to check it out. There was a window in here too, with a huge ass tub and walk in shower. And a sun roof that let you peer up into the sky. Silky towels hung on racks and I walked out stunned.

"Are all the rooms here this nice?"

Lissa giggled, "Well sort of, I added a few things here or there, consider it a sort of welcoming present."

I hugged her, "Aw Liss, you didn't have to do that."

"It was no problem I found it quite fun actually."

I smiled, "I bet."

"Well Rose we'll leave you to unpack and all that. My room is on the top floor at the end of the hall in the Moroi rooms if you need anything. Oh and also Alexander's room is right across from yours as well."

"Alexander?"

"Oh right, Guardian Ivankof."

I looked over to him standing in the door way with a smirk still on his face, great we get to be hallway buddies.

He looked towards Lissa then, "If you don't mind princess I would like to go and work out a bit in the training room."

She nodded, "of course go ahead."

He gave a slight bow sort of thing and turned and left.

"We'll see you for dinner Rose," she hugged me one last time, "So glad your back."

"Me too Liss."

As soon as she was gone I turned towards Eddie, "Hey where is the training room at?"

"Oh no Rose what are you thinking of doing?"

I looked shocked, "what on earth would make you think I was going to do anything, I mean really Eddie I little more faith in me would be nice."

"Uh huh, well faith has nothing to do with it, I know you and what goes on inside you head."

"Now Eddie really," I batted my eyelashes, "why would you even think of me doing anything wrong, all I want is to have a little work out."

He sighed, "fine fine, go back to the front entrance, take a left at the other hallway we passed continue down that way, take a right at the next hallway and if you keep going straight you'll make it there."

"Oh why thank you Eddie," and I gave him a quick hug and left leaving my unpacking for later.

A certain someone, in my fine opinion, needs to prove a few things to me before he's considered a legend.

**Hey everyone, sorry it took me a little bit for this next chapter, after all of my family left on Tuesday I had to recover, like seriously I could barely move and was so tired so writing anything at that point was out. However I have fully recovered and returned to my lovely readers! XP**

**So yes I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I will have another one posted sometime next week not sure exactly when but I need to have a chap a week at least if I want to finish this thing before the new book comes out. So you all can look forward to that. **

**And again I know the box is still a mystery. I really feel bad keeping that a secret, especially since it's going to play a big part in future events, but I can't break it out just yet. XD**

**Anyway again thank you all for the reviews, really if I'd stopped getting them I would just give up and put this thing aside forever. You guys are amazing!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_A certain someone, in my fine opinion, needs to prove a few things to me before he's considered a legend. _

I made my way down the halls, following Eddie's directions exactly as he had said them. This place really was like a maze, every hall had others attached to them, rooms lined certain halls others had none; it was a palace. Slowly I began to reach my destination; it was a large door with a sign directly above it saying training room.

I pushed the door open slowly hoping to be as quiet as I could and possibly catching Mr. Ivankof by surprise. As I slipped through and let the door quietly close, looking around the place my eyes nearly fall out of their sockets.

This had to be one of the biggest rooms here and it had all the right stuff. Mats lined the floors for sparring, punching bags hung from all directions, and a wide arrangement of weights could be found at every turn. Off to the right there were doors that led into a room filled with exercise equipment; tred mills, stair steppers, the works basically. Directly straight led to the changing rooms where guardians could be seen going to and from. To the left was a large door labeled pool and I ran over there not seeing Ivankof at the moment. Entering I came face to face with a huge pool, it had those floating ropes all along it that people use to do laps or race; hell this thing was probably bigger than an Olympic pool! I knew I would use this thing quite regularly.

Taking in the rest of the room I still hadn't seen Ivankof maybe he had already finished, quick work out or something which really put a damper on my mood, but what better way to get out frustration than with a punching bag. I headed towards the changing rooms and realized that all my stuff is back in my room and I turned to go get it not wanting to get my regular clothes all sweaty. Just as I had I bumped into another guardian.

"Sorry!" I apologized.

She looked at me, "don't worry about it, you knew here?"

"Uh yeah I was going to work out a bit but then realized that all of my stuff is back in my room."

She took my arm and pulled me into the changing room, "You can borrow some of mine, they should fit we're about the same size."

Which was true I just realized, she was a bit taller than me and I had more curves, but still for now borrowing hers would work and save me the time of going all the way back to my room.

We were getting changed when I realized I didn't even ask what her name was, "Hey what's your…."

"Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Izzy, you?"

"Rose."

She looked at me for a moment, "Your last name wouldn't be Hathaway would it?"

I stared at her, "Yeah why?"

"Oh nothing, but we heard that Princess Dragomir's friend might be arriving soon and of course as rumors go everyone knew your name."

"Huh not even here a day and everyone knows my name." Well ok I had been here before but it wasn't like I yelled my name down the halls.

She laughed, "Well the fact that you have been one of very few novices to drop out and return and of course people have heard what you've been doing while you were gone."

We had changed and headed out of the changing rooms to work out.

"What exactly are people saying?"

"That you were off killing strigoi, a lot of them and other things, but they…well…"

I turned to her then anger in my eyes, "Let me guess they figured I had went off to become a blood whore right?"

She just nodded, "I didn't believe that though, but I mean with all the partying you did in school and the rumors there…"

Ok Izzy was really starting to piss me off, "How in the hell do you know what I did in school!?"

"I was a senior when you were a freshman at VA."

Well ok that was a good reason and I heard all the rumors about me when there but still having them shoved back in my face wasn't exactly what I had come here to do.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you angry or anything you asked what people said, I didn't start any of it I'm just passing it along."

She had a point I barely knew her and they were just stupid rumors. "Yeah it's not your fault, I've just had to live with rumors my whole life and they really piss me off sometimes."

"Alright want to work out now?"

"Yup" and I smiled, but just as we headed off to do some weights my eyes spotted my intended target, Ivankof.

"Hey Izzy I don't mean to leave you, but I have a score to settling with Ivankof so if you wouldn't mind I'd like to go settle it."

She stared at me, "are you serious?"

"Completely." And I left her standing there with her mouth open and went to Ivankof who was punching a punching bag.

Slowly approaching I plastered a smile on my face and tapped him on the shoulder; he turned and stared at me, "Can I help you with something?"

"Well, see the thing is, we got off to a really bad start and to make up for it I figured we could spar a little give you and myself a good work out?"

He stared at me, "As tempting as that offer is, I don't think it would be that much of a work out."

He turned and started to walk away when I struck him in the back of the leg not hard enough to cause any damage but just enough to cause him to fall flat on his face.

I bent over him, "Well I guess I'll be going now since its obvious you're just too big and bad to put up with a tiny little spar with little old me."

I stood up and started towards the door; a few people had stopped and stared but returned to what they were doing when I stared back at them.

From behind me I could hear him getting off the floor, "Hathaway!"

I stopped and looked over my shoulder, "yes?"

"Get on the mat!"

I nodded my head with the biggest smile on my face and headed towards the nearest mat.

Within seconds he was on the mat with me his face slightly serious, "Just remember Hathaway you asked for this."

"I'll keep that on mind when I'm walking away with you on your back."

And it began we circled each other taking in the others stance the way they moved, we waited to see who would be the one to make the first blow; it was me. I gave a quick punch to test him and he blocked it with ease. That one punch started it all soon we were punching, kicking, and dodging. He was fast I'll give him that; we both landed a couple blows here and there nothing major.

Time seemed to pass forever as we continued; a crowd has slowly started to develop around us watching intently to see the outcome of our "friendly" sparing.

Just then he hit me square in the back causing me to falter and he grabbed me throwing me flat on the mat. It knocked the wind out of me for a minute but like that I was up again which I think caught him slightly off guard. He really underestimated me, I landed a hard punch into his ribs and then kneed him in the groin, he bent over for a few minutes and I took my opportunity; grabbing and slamming him into the mat with enough force to knock the wind out of the both of us. We sat there both breathing heavy, I was the first one up and I stared down at him. His ribs would definitely be bruised along with other parts, but so would mine.

"Well I'm glad you agreed to my idea." Breathless I turned my back, which was a bad idea I knew it. I heard him get up and suddenly he grabbed me and threw me on the mat I punched at him again and we were sparring on the floor flipping each other the minute one of us was pinned down finally it was me on top of him holding both his arms down we both were to out of breath.

Finally I rolled off of him and just lay on the floor as did he.

"Ugh..." I moaned and lifted off the mat once more, he was doing the same but I could tell his ribs needed some medical treatment and were giving him a hard time. I reached my hand out to give him a hand and he took it.

He groaned as we both were finally on our feet. Other guardians were coming towards us after watching us and seeing if we were ok.

Ivankof was holding his chest with one arm and looking over to me, "I want to apologize"

"Oh really, for what exactly?"

He took a deep breath in, "for saying you weren't high enough ranked or a good fighter, I was wrong."

I was slightly shocked at that, "well you technically didn't say I was a bad fighter but either way I accept."

He nodded his head.

"You need help getting to...um…well wherever the hospital part of this place?"

He shook his head, "No, there just ribs."

I nodded, "ok I'll see you at dinner then."

We both went to get changed and he then headed off to the hospital or infirmary, while I went to maybe get some of my unpacking done before we had to eat. Although my stomach was grumbling by the time I got back.

I unlocked the door and started to put everything in the closet and dresser. Once everything was put away I went into the bath room to take a shower and remove the sweat and grime I'd collected on my body from the spar and rolling around on the floor.

I had finished and sat on the bed while my hair dried and I looked over to my night stand and seen the box.

I slowly reached over not thinking at all and began to remove its outside wrapping. After it was gone I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the tape on the small box and looked inside.

**Hey everyone!! So I hope that was a good enough cliff hanger for you guys! The secret of the box shall be revealed in the next chapter, so I'm sure this brings everyone much joy and happiness. XD**

**So I have posted a poll in my profile and I would appreciate it if you would go and vote on it cause it could decide a major part of my story and which way I'm going take it so please do that.**

**Anyway next chap up sometime next week! And again thanks so much for you guy's awesome reviews!! ^__^**


	7. Chapter 7

_I slowly reached over not thinking at all and began to remove its outside wrapping. After it was gone I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the tape on the small box and looked inside._

I stared down and pulled out its contents; two letters and a small box. I was going to open the little box first, but the one letter said in what I believe strict instructions on the envelope to read first the other said to be the last thing I opened.

I pulled the top of the envelope open and slowly took out the letter and began to read.

_My Dearest Roza, _

_If you are reading this then I can guess that you've either had this mailed to you or you met my family over in Russia. I do hope it is the second option I know you would have loved to meet them and got along great. If this is mailed to you a year later after the attack then my mother followed the instructions I sent her along with this package. _

_The main reason for this is to let you know that I will always love you. When I was turned into a strigoi the first thing I thought of when I awoke was you and I began to cry and sob. The strigoi that turned me tried to feed me blood, but I refused I didn't want to become a monster, the only thing that kept me going was the thought of how disgusted you would be knowing I'd become such a disgraceful creature. However, I can only keep it up so long, the blood lust that came with this curse is…unbearable. I try as hard as I can to fight it, and before I lose all my humanity to it I write these letters in hope that you would someday get them. _

_Inside the small box is a gift that I had hoped to give you someday, it belonged to my great-great- grandmother. I do hope that you like it if not I would understand. There are so many things that I wish to say to you, but above all I wish to hold you; to have you in my arms and to never let go. I wish to look into your eyes and to tell you that everything will be ok. However, this can never happen I know that and it pains my heart._

_I really only have two last wishes and I do hope you can fulfill at least one of them. I know you must have been sad; the sound of your voice that horrible day as you screamed out to save me haunts me forever. But my Rose, my lovely Roza I want you to be happy even though I cannot be with you I do not want you to be sad or sorry. Someday you will meet someone else, if you haven't already and I hope you can let go of me to be happy with him, to love him as you have me. The other is my own personal wish that someone out there will find me and end this miserable existence that is not even worth being called a life. What I said that day in the van stands true, death is a better choice than roaming this earth as a murderer. _

_Please know this Roza, no matter if I be dead or alive you are always in my thoughts and in my heart, for an eternity. _

_Love you,_

_Dimitri_

I stared down at the letter and felt a tear slide down my cheek; I hadn't even noticed I was crying until now. My hands were shaking as I reread the letter over and over again taking in every word he wrote.

Slowly I put the letter back in its envelope and laid it aside; the box was not very big and I had a guess as to what was inside but in a way I wish I would be wrong hoped it was not what I dreaded and wanted so dearly.

The lid flipped open and tears poured out of my eyes as I stared down at the most gorgeous ring I'd ever seen. It wasn't gold, but silver, intercut engravings circled the entire ring making it appear as if vines ran all the way along it, the left and right sides of the main stone flared out creating a fan of small twisting vines. The stone in the middle was gorgeous, a shiny diamond that cast a small rainbow against the box when hit with the light. Being no expert I gave a rough guess at least 2 carrots.

My hands worked by themselves lifting the ring from its container and slid it onto my left ring finger; a perfect fit.

My mind swam with imagination of Dimitri getting down on one knee and proposing with it, having his soft warm hands place the ring there himself. Tears continued to pour down my face and my whole body shook as I sat on my bed.

Nothing about me was working; my senses were gone, so much that I didn't even hear the knock, or the door opening. I did feel arms reach over and take the letter to look over, I wanted to stop them from seeing it from seeing me like this but I couldn't. A minute later arms where around me and I was pulled against someone's chest. A smell of soft cloves drifted to my nose and I didn't care I just clung onto his shirt and continued crying into him.

We sat there like that for what seemed like hours, he rocked me carefully back and forth trying to sooth me. I had stopped crying; the tears had run out, even though I still felt like crying.

Finally getting my mind back I pulled away and Adrian's arms fell back, "I'm sorry for getting your shirt wet."

He just looked at me, "Rose you don't need to apologize for that, for anything."

"I know, but it's the only thing I can think of to say right now."

He just nodded, "do you mind if I see it?"

I knew what he meant and lifted me left hand, "it's beautiful"

I nodded in agreement not totally trusting myself to talk.

"Well…I was suppose to come and get you for dinner, but…"

"Oh right, I had forgotten." I got up and went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and nearly jumped with shock. My eyes were nothing but red, tears still wetted my face, I looked horrible.

"Shit…" I began washing my face off in hope of some sort of recovery.

Adrian came up behind me, "you don't have to go you know; I can bring you something if you want."

"No I promised Lissa I would be at dinner, a little make up and I'll be good as knew…"

"Only on the outside"

I stopped and looked over to him, "there isn't really much I can do about that right now, I'll just put on a smile for an hour or two, no one will notice."

Adrian walked over and took my hand and lifted my face with his other so I was looking into his face, "Rosa, you don't need to put on an act for them, you're hurting right now and…"

I stopped him in mid sentence with a kiss on the lips.

He pulled back and looked at me, I was slightly surprise, "after all this time you've wanted to kiss me the minute I do you pull away."

He let go of my hand and face, "Rose I have wanted to kiss you, still do, but not now, it wouldn't be fair, I'd be taking advantage of you."

I just stood there, I knew he was right I just needed someone right now, even him, and I did like Adrian, but I still didn't know if it was the right kind of like.

Not saying anything more I just nodded.

"Well I'm glad you actually agree with me for once." He turned to leave but turned back and kissed the top of my head. "I'll bring you all the good food."

I was about to protest, but he was already out of my room the door closed behind him.

I continued to wash my face anyway and put my hair up and changed into my pajamas being as I wasn't going to leave my room any more tonight.

I sat on my bed once again, the box and both letters still lay there. I reached out for the first letter and placed it safely on top of my night stand along with the little box. The ring remained on my finger.

I picked up the second letter and stared at it, not sure what to expect and not wanting to have another cry fest.

My mind went through all the pro's and con's which actually took about 45 minutes. Finally giving up I opened it as I had the first and began to read.

Everything in me stopped, my mind began to race and shock showed on my face, just as the knock came at my door I jumped up and ran to open it.

Adrian stood there with a whole assortment of food, "I didn't know what you liked exactly so…"

"Where does the head guardian or someone in charge stay here!?"

He looked startled, "huh what?"

"I need to talk to someone who is in charge here besides the queen now!"

"Rose what's going on?"

"I'll tell you later, please where are they!?"

He pointed down the hall, "last door on the left his name is guardia…."

I took off before he could finish not really caring what his name was.

I ran as fast as I could, in my pajamas and with the second letter in hand.

**Hey everyone!! I do hope you all enjoyed the secrets of the box, well most of it the next part of it you must wait to find out in chapter 8! ^__^**

**So thanks to all of you who voted in my poll; although I'm still kind of undecided as to who I'm going to pick. However, for you lucky Matt fans he is going to be returning if not the next chap chapter 9!**

**And to let you all know at this point there is only going to be 4 chapters left, I want this done before the book comes out so unless I stop my procrastinating ways of only writing one chap a week 11 chapters is all I'm going to do. **

**Anyway that is my plan for now, thanks again for all your wonderful reviews you guys are amazing!! ^__^**


	8. Chapter 8

_I ran as fast as I could, in my pajamas and with the second letter in hand_.

The hall was longer than I had thought and I continued running, my legs moving as fast as they could go.

Finally I reached the last door on the left and began pounding on it; I'm sure whoever's inside will be pretty pissed if I'm waking them up, but right now I couldn't give a shit what anyone thought.

I stopped pounding for a minute to listen for the sound of footsteps, but heard nothing. The pounding continued, until I finally gave up.

"UGH!!" I screamed not caring one bit who heard me.

I turned to go back to Adrian to find out where the hell this guy was or to find someone else in charge when I smacked into someone and fell on the floor.

"Damn it!" I looked up at my obstacle.

"Hathaway" Ivankof stood over me, "Did you need something?"

I began to stand up, "Yes, actually I do but it's not going to be from you."

I stepped around him, but as I was beginning my way back down the hall he grabbed me arm.

"Ivankof unless you want to be knocked out, you better let go of my arm." I snarled through clenched teeth. I do not have the time for this shit.

"Would you relax," He let go of my arm, "Why were you pounding on Guardian Lucian's door?"

"Look I don't have the time to explain it to you ok, but if you want to help so damn bad you could tell me where he is."

He looked at me, "He's away from the Royal court at the moment on the Queens business."

Great that is just what I freaking needed, "Ok then, could you tell me who is in charge while he is away?"

"I am."

"You are?" well shit.

"Yes, if the head Guardian leaves he puts someone in his place until he returns, in this case me. Now what can I do for you?"

I shook my head to clear the slight shock, "We need to sound the alarm or whatever it is you do; there is going to be an attack on the Royal Court."

He just stared at me, "Umm…hello big bad ass Guardian did you not hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you…"

"Then why in the hell are you just standing there, we should be preparing or something!"

"The reason why I'm standing here is because I am slightly confused as to how you, who has been here less than a day can, could possibly know that there is going to be an attack on the Royal Court."

"I received a letter from a very good friend of mine, warning me about it."

"Do you have the letter?"

I kept it at my side, "Yes I do, but I'm not going to let you see it unless we do something about the attack."

His face didn't show any kind of emotion, "Fine, I will set up a meeting tomorrow morning, that is the best I can do considering that there is a good chance what you say is wrong."

Tomorrow could be too late; they could attack in the middle of the night. My mind swarmed with possible problems, but I knew this was the best I could get, even if we did act now there's no way to get enough Guardians here in time if they did attack tonight so it would be a lost cause anyway.

I nodded, "What time tomorrow?"

He thought for a moment, "Eight, and keep in mind this will be in front of the Queen."

He walked away and headed to my hope to set up the meeting.

I walked back to my room to find Adrian sitting on my bed the tray of food sitting next to him.

He looked up as I came in and shut the door, "Now can you tell me what the hell is going on?"

I nodded and handed him Dimitri's second letter.

_Dear Rose, _

_As of now, assuming you followed the instruction written on the outside of the letter, you have gotten the ring and I do hope that you like it. However, that is not the point what so ever for this second letter. _

_During my time as a strigoi I had run across others, usually I killed them. It was always easy since they didn't think another strigoi would be a threat and do such a thing. Sometime during my way back to Russia I ran across a group of Strigoi, they were unaware of my presence and kept up their conversation. What they talked about is going to be one of the biggest events in our history if it occurs. _

_The strigoi are planning an attack, and not like anything anyone has seen before. The biggest attack was on the school, and the amount of strigoi there was unheard of. This new attack will contain hundreds of strigoi, maybe even close to a thousand if all goes to their plan. _

_They have one main focus and that is the Royal Court; their goal is to take out the Queen and take control of our world and even the humans. This kind of attack takes lots of planning, and a small part of it was to take out the royal families. Of course they have had obstacles doing that as you know. Now and I believe sometime soon they are going to strike. _

_Under normal circumstances this couldn't happen, but someone is leading them. From what I have heard there is a leader, possibly the oldest strigoi on earth. They call him Balthazar, but I don't know if that's his real name or not. He is suppose to be very powerful and unbeatable, which is why he has lived so long. _

_I do hope that this letter gets to you in time; you must tell everyone and prepare. Otherwise, our way of life will be destroyed. So please do everything in your power to make them listen. I know that they will not be so keen to believe a letter written from me, even with my past Guardian history._

_I wish you every bit of luck I can spare,_

_Dimitri _

Adrian looked up shock written all over his face, "Rose is this possible?"

I sat next to him and ate some of the food he brought it was delicious, "Yes, Dimitri wouldn't send me something like that unless it was possible and definitely the truth."

"Have you told someone this, what are they doing about it?"

I took a long sigh, "Yes, Guardian Lucian was out of town at the moment, but Ivankof was left in charge and he set up a meeting tomorrow morning in front of everyone, including the Queen."

He nodded, "that's good then…"

"Yeah I guess so, but Ivankof didn't really believe me and it's going to be harder than hell to convince everyone especially the Queen since she hates my guts."

"Hey, I'll be there to vouch for you and I am her favorite nephew"

I laughed, "Yes well you're the reason she doesn't like me."

He just shrugged, "Well Lissa can help too; I would tell her beforehand what's going on so she knows."

I nodded just as a knock came at the door, "well speak of the devil."

"Lissa it's unlocked." I called.

She came in wearing her pajamas, "Rose, Adrian said you weren't feeling good so I came by to check on you."

"Thanks Liss, but I'm a lot better now, plus we have bigger problems."

Adrian got up then, "Well I'll leave you guys to talk, see you in the morning Rose"

He bent down and gave me a hug, "thanks a lot Adrian, for well…"

He nodded, "Don't mention it"

Adrian left and I went through everything with Lissa. The first letter put her in tears and she gave me numerous hugs. When she saw the ring her eyes got really wide and she said it was gorgeous. After we got through that I gave her the second letter to read.

"Rose this is horrible, have you told someone?"

I nodded, "Ivankof was left in charge and he's set up a meeting tomorrow morning."

"Ok good, Adrian and I will do our best to help convince everyone with you. They have to believe us, we have the letter and everyone knows how Dimitri was."

"Thanks Lissa, but it won't be easy, Dimitri knew that, he said so himself. With being a strigoi most won't want to trust anything he's said."

She nodded, "Well it's getting late we should probably get some sleep and prepare for tomorrow."

We both got up and gave each other a hug.

Finally I was left alone and I was tired. I plunged into my soft bed and surrounded myself in pillows to try to get some sleep.

Tomorrow would be one of the hardest things I've had to do.

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I would have had it up a lot sooner but I had some issues with this chapter and then got really busy with stuff so yes. **

**Now, I must give a big thank you to my best buddy and fellow writer Tasha, this chap wouldn't have been able to be posted without her so yes. Here is her fanfic name if you wish to go and look at her profile or whatever… ryuzaki-will-live-on**

**Anyway, to let you all know I am going to have to make this story longer than 11 chapters mainly because I don't think I can fit everything I want into just three more chapters. So yes that should make you guys happy, if not well hey I tried. **

**Oh and Matt will not be returning until around chap 10 or 11, sorry to the Matt fans but yes. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!! You guys are so amazing!! ^__^**


	9. Chapter 9

_Tomorrow would be one of the hardest things I've had to do_.

I woke up early the next morning, not really because I wanted too, but I was to on edge to sleep anymore. The meeting just kept swimming around in my head and what I would say at it. Everything I came up with just sounded wrong. Finally, giving up on trying to figure anything out; I went to take a shower to try to calm my nerves.

The water was set to about as hot as it would go; in minutes I was surrounded in a bath of steam that seemed to calm my nerves and my bruised muscles from yesterdays spar.

Once out of the shower I slipped on one of the fluffy robes Lissa had gotten me and went over to my closet. It was 6:30 giving me and hour to get ready; best to arrive early to the meeting.

I stood staring at my clothes and realized I had absolutely nothing to wear; well no I had things to wear, but nothing that you should wear for a big meeting like this.

Taking a deep sigh I began trying to come up with some sort of outfit that was slightly presentable as some would say but it was a hopeless cause. Just as I gave up a knock sounded at the door.

I pulled it open to find Adrian standing on the outside, "What can I do for you Adrian?"

"Morning little dhampir, I am running an errand for Lissa." He said as he handed me a white box.

I looked at it for a moment, "what's this?"

"Lissa has provided you with an outfit for the meeting. She realized last night that you wouldn't have anything to wear."

I just smiled, "she was right about that" and I lifted the lid to see what kind of outfit she had decided was suitable for me.

Inside was a black pencil skirt, a dark medium blue v-neck blouse, and a black pair of stilettos.

"Well, it won't be my favorite outfit but it's better than anything I have right now."

Adrian laughed, "Well, you could always go in nothing at all, I'm sure you could get everyone's attention then."

I punched him in the arm, "Adrian here we are an hour away from possibly one of the most important meetings, that could decided our fate and you are thinking of me without my clothes on."

He just shrugged, "Even near death I will still be thinking of you without your clothes."

I raised an eye brow, "good to know I guess, but I have to go change now and prepare for this meeting."

"If you need any help just call and I'll be here in a flash."

I merely rolled my eyes and shut the door.

I mean really one would think he could be a little more serious about this, but then again I needed a little humor.

I came back to the bathroom and disposed of my towel. I found a hair dryer in one of the bathroom drawers, again thank you Lissa, and began drying my hair while thinking of whether or not I should wear it up.

In the end I decided to pull it up and slipped on my newly acquired outfit. The skirt was nice, and the shirt wasn't the worst thing in the world. It clung to just the right places, the short sleeves flares out just a little bit. The more I looked at it the more I did like it. I had to give it to Lissa she knew how to shop and in such little time too.

Carefully I applied a little mascara and eyeliner, and then took the necklace I found beneath the clothes and replaced the pendent with Dimitri's ring and hung it around my neck.

It was just about 7:30 as I began putting on my stilettos and a knock came at my door.

"Come in Lissa" I called standing up from the bed.

She came in and was wearing a pencil skirt like me, but had a green blouse on with a light jacket that matched the skirt.

"Hey Rose, did you like the outfit? I was sitting there last night when I realized that you probably wouldn't have anything to wear so I did a rush delivery I hope it's ok."

I smiled, "Yeah its fine. I actually kind of like the shirt, and the shoes are always nice."

She smiled back, "We better get going if you're done."

I nodded and we headed out the door to the meeting hall, or whatever they called it.

By the time we reached it guardians and moroi were already making their way into the huge room. We met Adrian by the doors, and also Christian.

"Hey Christian what are you doing here?" I was slightly surprised.

"Well Rose my girlfriend does live here and I do live on the college campus not that far away where we both go and I do like to come and visit her once and a while. Plus she called me and said you would need as much back up as you could get for this thing so here I am."

I smirked, "Well, aren't you just the sweetest."

He smiled, "I like to think so."

Lissa interrupted then, "Ok we can catch up on the talk later; the meeting will be starting soon. Rose are you ready?"

I gave a deep sigh and some of my nerves came back, "Yeah, as ready as I can be."

We all entered, people where lined up against the wall; mostly just the guardians on duty where anyway. The rest sat in seats the filled the entire Room. Up towards the front sat a large chair that I immediately recognized as the Queens.

Lissa, Adrian, and Christian sat in the front in case I needed help and I went and stood by Ivankof at the front.

He looked down at me as I approached, "You know Hathaway I really hope you are dead wrong about this whole thing."

I didn't return his gaze, "Yeah well so do I."

He pointed to an empty chair for me to sit until the meeting started and I took it gladly the letter was with me and I began trying once more to prepare myself for this.

A few minutes later Ivankof made a gesture and everyone went silent, "Everyone please rise for her majesty Queen Tatiana"

She entered from a small door off the right and she looked just as stuck up and bitchy as usual. Once she reached her chair and sat down she gave a light nod and everyone sat down once again.

"Guardian Ivankof, could you please explain to me what the purpose of this meeting is."

He gave a small bow, "The purpose of this meeting is to discuss the possibility of an attack on the Royal Court."

Soft murmurs spread through the room, "Silence please; and what has caused said suspicion."

"That would be Rose Hathaway your majesty. She has said she has been warned of an attack from a letter sent to her from a friend."

Her gaze found me in the front, "Hathaway, I heard that you had returned."

I stood then trying to keep as civilized as I could with this women, "Yes, your majesty I have and what Guardian Ivankof says is the truth. However, it is not a possibility it is a fact, the only thing left to figure out is how and when it shall occur."

"I shall be the one to decide if what you say is the truth. What proof do you have of this attack?"

I walked a few steps forward, "I received a letter from a very valuable friend."

"Who exactly is this friend?"

I looked straight at her holding the gaze, "Guardian Dimitri Belikov."

Whispers began to break the crowd once more, but this time there was a lot more of them.

"Silence!" her voice shook the now quiet room, "Miss Hathaway Guardian Belikov is dead, you of all people should know that since you where there at the attack against St. Vladimir's. So unless you have better evidence than that this meeting is over."

"Yes, he is dead your majesty, but he did not die that day of the attack. Well in a way he did, he was turned into a strigoi." I heard gasps this time but no one spoke.

"How do you know this?" she was starting to glare at me.

"Because I was the one who drove a stake through his heart. The reason I left the Academy and didn't graduate was because I had made a promise to him. We both agreed that if we were turned we would rather die than live as a strigoi. So I left and tracked him through Europe and into Russia."

The Queen pursed her lips, "How are we suppose to believe that?"

"All you need to do is call up Guardian Mathew Belikov he was there when it happened."

She sat for a moment thinking, "Very well, so if what you say was true and Dimitri Belikov was a strigoi then how can we even trust what he says?"

"Here is his letter if you wish to read it," I handed it to Ivankof who passed it along to the Queen. "Dimitri would not have sent that to me if it wasn't true. Although he was a strigoi he still had his humanity with him. He fought the bloodlust that consumes the strigoi for as long s he could. Before he lost it completely he sent me that letter."

I watched her as her eyes swept the letter and could tell when she hit the part about her being the target. Once finished she handed it back to Ivankof.

"As convincing as that letter may be, it was still written by a blood thirsty monster, and it is puzzling to me as to why he would send that to you, a novice. Also what does that letter mean about a ring?"

I stood there for a moment, thinking to what to do next and decided it was time everyone knew the truth.

"To answer your first question as to why he sent it to me it was because he knew he could trust me to do whatever I had to do to convince everyone that what he says is true. Plus he knew no one would believe what he said."

"Still why; why would he only trust it to you?"

I took a deep breath, "What I'm going to say here has been kept secret for a long time, but if it helps you realize what I say is the truth then so be it. Dimitri and I had more than a student teacher relationship. He was my mentor yes but it was more than that. We loved each other. The reason he wasn't going to be Lissa's guardian anymore was because he knew that if in a fight he would choose me over her every time. However we made plans, he and I would both work at the Courts here and we would make it work. I would be eighteen as I am now and you couldn't do anything to stop it. So there is your answer he trusted me so much because he loved me. And the ring," I lifted the chain that hung around my neck, "Is an engagement ring that he had planned on giving me someday."

There was nothing but silence in the entire room, people were in shock.

Finally, the Queen spoke, "Out of curiosity then Miss Hathaway, when Victor Dashkov's trial was held and he spoke of a possible rape case was that true. Did you both lie in court?"

I looked at her, "No and yes. Victor had placed a lust charm on us, not the fighting charm we had told. However, that charm was broken before anything could happen, which is why we were able to save Lissa."

Lissa stood up then, "Your majesty everything she says is true. Dimitri Belikov loved her and he sent her that letter so she could warn everyone. She is trying to save your life and yet you are refusing that what she says is the truth."

"Princess, you are not a part of this case so please do not interrupt again."

Lissa sat down, and I looked back at the Queen, "I have told you everything you have wanted to know, answered all of your questions. Now will you please do something, people will die if all we do is sit here as if they're not out there planning your death!"

The queen stood then, "Hathaway, listen to me now, no matter if what you've said is true, if anything I proves you are a liar and in court at that. This attack you speak of is nothing more than a vile lie. This meeting is over."

She began to walk away and I lost it, "YOU STUBBORN OLD BITCH!!"

Ivankof turned towards me, "Hathaway this is the Queen!"

"I don't give a damn!"

She stared at me in shock at what I was saying, "How dare you speak to me in that manner!!"

"I don't give a shit what you think right now! Here I am busting my ass trying to save you. The attack is coming and if you weren't so damn stuck up and the stupidest bitch I've ever met you'd believe me and people could save your worthless ass!!!"

"HATHAWAY!! That is enough!" Ivankof took a hold of my arm but I knocked him off.

"Listen closely your majesty, if you choose to ignore what I've told you fine, but let me tell you this when a thousand strigoi come knocking on your door don't blame anyone but yourself."

I turned to leave and seen the looks on everyone's faces, "Hathaway," the queens voice rang out dripping with poison "keep in mind that you are still a novice who has not graduated. I know that you planned on guarding Lissa, but believe me when I say that any future you planned on having in this court has officially ended."

I stared at her, "You can't…"

"Oh yes I can, I am the Queen and what I say goes. Now I won't stop you from guarding someone outside this court. We are lacking enough guardians as it is, and no matter how much of a bitch with an attitude problem you are, you can till kill a strigoi. You can have a week to get out and find someone who is willing to have you as a guardian, but after that I do not wish to see you in this court again."

And with that she left, leaving me standing there with my shock written all over my face and anger pumping through every single fiber of my body.

I did what I could think of at that moment I took off running, leaving everyone there staring and Lissa calling after me.

It wasn't the easiest task in the world, since I was still wearing the heels but I managed I ran not caring where just down random hallways until I reached the training room and entered it.

I flung the shoes off and threw them against the wall. I screamed with anger. No one was in here everyone was till at the meeting so I went for the nearest punching bag and went to town.

I put everything had into the punches, eventually a hole was torn that sand started to pour out of so I moved onto the next one.

I didn't hear or feel anything that was until a hand touched me on the shoulder and as a reaction I reached back and flipped the person pinning them to the ground with my body and nearly started to punch into them just like the punching bag.

"Hey," said my assailant, "if this is how you say hi and nice to see you then I rather you not!"

I stopped mid punch and realized who I was on top of, "Hey comrade."

**Hey everyone!! I hope you enjoyed chapter 9! ^__^ I'm trying to update a lot faster, but I am having a problem figuring out which way I want to take this story. **

**And this is where you come in my lovely reviewers, see I have two different ways I could take this story; option A is the long version with more chapters and a lot more events. Option B is the shorter root that has of course fewer chapters it skips right over an idea I had to put into this story. So I need you to let me know whether you want the long or short version. I've been trying to figure it out but can't decide especially if I choose the long version and no one wanted it to keep going for another like 10 or so chapters (I'm just estimating there) **

**So yes if you guys could let me know that would be great and I could plan out the story more and maybe get chapters up faster thanks! Oh and thanks to everyone who went and voted on my poll! ^__^**


	10. Chapter 10

_I stopped mid punch and realized who I was on top of, "Hey comrade."_

I was more than surprised to be looking down into Mathew's face. He was suppose to be back in Europe guarding his moroi.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my breath slightly ragged from the work out.

"Well, it depends what you mean by that. Here as in the training room or here as in the Royal Court?"

"Ok how about both."

He smiled, "I would gladly tell you but frankly you're still sitting on top of me and as nice as that is, you're slightly cutting off my air supply."

I'd forgotten I was still on top of him and quickly got up and offered him a hand, "Alright now tell me what you're doing here."

"Well, as to why I'm here at court, it's because my moroi I guard is visiting family, who just happen to live at the royal court. Now for being in the training room I was walking down a hall and I seen you running at full speed anger written all over your face and in very high heels. So I came to see what was wrong obviously."

I nodded, "I see."

"Are you going to tell me why you where tormenting the punching bags?"

I looked around and seen that the other bag was completely empty of sand and the other was really showing the sign of breaking also.

I gave a sigh, "It's a very long story."

"Well, I don't have anything to do and it appears everyone is still at some meeting that was held this morning."

I frowned at that, "The meetings part of the long story, but let's go back to my room so I can get out of these clothes and then I'll fill you in on everything."

He nodded and followed me out and all the way back to my room. Along the way we passed a few people who had left the meeting and they gave me weird looks. I honestly couldn't have given a shit about them, if anything it only made me want to give them the finger.

Finally reaching my door, I unlocked it and we both entered.

"So I'm going to go change, have a seat where ever and there's snacks in the mini fridge."

Matt looked around, "You have a mini fridge?"

"Yeah Lissa went a little over bored on the shopping when she found out I was coming back, and I just recently found the fridge. I don't even want to know if she bought anything else and put it in here."

He just smirked as I went into my closet and then into the bathroom.

I quickly pulled off the skirt and shirt and put on a tank and sweat pants. After that I washed my face to remove the make-up and let my hair down.

I returned into the room to find Mathew sitting on my bed eating a doughnut, "you fridge has really good doughnuts in it"

I just shook my head and went to get myself one; I hadn't eaten breakfast yet so I was slightly hungry.

We both sat on the bed and ate out doughnuts; I finally finished mine and got ready to retell all the events again.

"All right so you remember that package Inessa had given me just before we left?"

He nodded, "yeah it was from Dimitri."

"Yes, well inside was two letters and this." I held up the ring that was till around my neck.

He looked at it closely, "That was our great-great-grandmothers; he was going to propose to you."

"Yeah he was."

"You would have made a beautiful bride."

I blushed then not even knowing why, "Thanks."

"Welcome. So the first letter was explaining the ring right, what about the second?"

I handed it to him then and he read it over and everything about his face turned serious. "This explains so much."

"What?" I hadn't the slightest idea as to what he was talking about.

"Rose, don't you remember when we were in Siberia and we were searching the caves and everything and didn't find one strigoi?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"

"My whole life that I've ever lived there, never has there not been strigoi, never. That's what made it so weird that night."

Suddenly it all made sense, "The strigoi all left because they are gathering for the attack that this Balthazar is leading."

"Yes."

"UGH! Why couldn't I have realized that sooner! Maybe then Tatiana would have freaking listened!"

He looked puzzled then, "The meeting you seen was set up to discuss the attack, however the Queen didn't believe me even after everything; and I mean everything, I told her about me and Dimitri, every last thing but she wouldn't listen. In the end I called her a stubborn old bitch and cursed her out."

"Wow, I think you're the first person in history to ever do that." His face was full of surprise.

"Yeah I know, and because of it I've been banned from court all together and can't be Lissa's guardian."

He frowned at that, "I'm sorry."

I shrugged, "Now I've got a week to get out of here and find a moroi that will let me guard them."

"If you can't find anybody I can see if you can guard the Szelsky's with me or if not that I can probably find someone."

I smiled, "Thanks, but you don't have to. I honestly don't know what I want to do right now. I mean I want to be a guardian of course, but how can I do that knowing that this attack is coming, you and I both know it is and the only ones who will believe me are my friends."

He stood then and I got up with him, "I can go talk to the Queen maybe she'll listen to me."

I shook my head, "Don't bother nothing is getting through to her. She's stubborn and stuck up and won't believe anything having to do with this. I mean let's face it we have the word of a strigoi; they are the most untrustworthy creatures on this planet. Honestly, if this letter hadn't been from Dimitri I probably wouldn't believe it."

"Well, we can't give up that's for damn sure."

I looked up at his face then, "I know that, but what can we do? There isn't anything, not one damn thing!"

Suddenly all of my rage was back and I just wanted to kick the living hell out of someone, "Everyone here is going to freaking die and they could have been protected, saved if all they would do is trust what we say. But no, they can't do that!"

"Rose calm down."

"How can I calm down!? When that attack comes and no one is prepared and everyone will be slaughtered like animals. Dimitri's warning will have been for nothing. He held on to his humanity for nothing!..." I hadn't realized it yet but tears where making their way done my face again; however these where tears filled with rage.

At the same time Matt grabbed my face and forced me to look straight at him.

"Don't you dare say that! Dimitri's humanity was not for nothing; even if he hadn't warned us of an attack his humanity was for you, his fighting was for you, and you alone, never forget that. However, since he did warn us you must do everything you can to stop this from happening, his fighting will never be a waste I know you and I know you will make sure that doesn't happen and I swear it right now whatever happens I will be there with you every single damn step of the way to help you."

I had stopped crying and Matt used his fingers to wipe away the left over tears, "Matt, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me I never cry like that I just…"

"Rose you don't need to apologize for getting angry or upset." And with that he pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me while we sat back on the bed.

It was weird being held by him like that, I felt oddly safe and comforted, but at the same time I felt something else that I couldn't identify. We sat there for a few moments just thinking. Nearly all that was on my mind was the attack, there had to be some way to prevent this, to save the people here. Even if they don't deserve it; I gave a long sigh, "If this isn't stopped our whole way of life will be destroyed, how can we stop something so massive?"

I said it more to myself than to him, but he still answered, "I don't know yet, but we will think of something, we have to."

He rested his head on top of mine and I closed my eyes and tried to calm my mind and the million possibilities that flooded it.

I was so wrapped up in thinking about all of this that I didn't notice Lissa coming to see me, that was until the door burst open and in walked her, Christian and Adrian.

"Rose! I…" She stopped immediately seeing me in Matt's arms surprise written on her face. Christian didn't seem to really care which was his usual. Adrian on the other hand had a look on his face like he was ready to kill someone.

**Hey everyone! So I hope you enjoyed chapter 10, it wasn't the best chapter but I hope it didn't suck too bad. I mean it had basically all matt and rose so I'm sure that made some of you happy. And the Adrian fans…well you probably want to beat me to death. **

**Now for those of you who believe matt won and gets to be with rose, well think again because it's not true but then again Adrian hasn't won either. The decision is still being thought over. ^__^**

**So as for whether or not I do the long or short version you are all in luck because everyone has voted for the long version; which is good news for you and a lot more pain staking hours of typing for me. =P**

**Anyway thanks again for all the wonderful reviews you guys are so freaking awesome! And I'm going to try and get chap 11 up as soon as I can, but I'm going to be busy for awhile so please be patient! Thanks!!**


	11. Chapter 11

"_Rose! I…" She stopped immediately seeing me in Matt's arms surprise written on her face. Christian didn't seem to really care which was his usual. Adrian on the other hand had a look on his face like he was ready to kill someone. _

I slowly got up and out of Matt's arms, jumping up like we were just caught doing something we weren't suppose to wasn't the best idea. Plus we weren't doing anything anyway.

I straightened my shirt while looking at Lissa, "Well it's good to know my friends know how to knock on a door." I said sarcastically.

Lissa blushed, "Rose I'm sorry, but I figured you would know I was coming…you know from the bond…and I didn't expect anyone to be in here but you."

Christian off to the side was trying not to laugh, "I guess we know to always knock from now on…"

I glared at him, "shut up Christian, we weren't doing anything."

He laughed, "Oh yes cause sitting in someone's arms on a bed all cuddly is nothing."

Lissa hit him in the arm, "Don't start anything Christian you'll end up getting yourself hurt."

He just continued to laugh but nodded.

"Alright, so what exactly did you all want?"

Lissa looked at me puzzled, "Well I would have thought you might want to talk about what happened…"

I shook my head, "There isn't anything to talk about, the Queen didn't believe me; I have to leave. It's done and there's nothing any of us can do about it. So right now the only thing I am concentrating on is how to stop this attack."

Lissa took a seat at my desk, Christian stood by her side and Adrian stood against the wall and was glaring at Matt, "Well as interesting as that all is, I'm sure I'm not the only one wondering who in the hell this guy is."

"Right, everyone this is Mathew."

Lissa looked surprised, "Mathew? As in the guy from Siberia and…"

"Dimitri's cousin, yes."

She nodded towards Matt, "It's nice to meet you."

He smiled, "nice to meet you too Princess."

"Call me Lissa."

He nodded, "Alright now that you all know who I am can we get back on the main subject."

Adrian interrupted again, "No, actually I would like to know why you are even here, last I checked you were over in Europe and an even better question why were you in Rose's bedroom?"

Matt started to answer but I stopped him, "Adrian that is none of your damn business, now if you want to continue to be an asshole then you can leave, if not then shut up cause right now we have way more important things to discuss than why Matt's here and your apparent issues with him."

I half expected him to walk out, but he kept quiet and didn't move, "Ok then."

Lissa nodded, "Rose about this attack, what do you think you can do?"

"I don't know; Matt and I are still working on that. There has to be a way to stop this but I just don't know what it is yet."

She thought for a moment, "Well, for now I know how to solve the problem of finding a moroi. You can just guard Christian, you've done it before and this way we can still see each other regularly."

I shook my head, "I'm sure that's what I will do eventually, but not now. I'm not going to guard anyone, not until this whole attack thing is done and over with. I can't, there's just no way for me to be able to concentrate on Christian at the same time as working on a plan for this attack."

"Rose where are you going to go? If you can't stay here…"

Matt spoke in then, "She can stay with me, my moroi has a house not far from here where he stays while visiting family. There are plenty of guest rooms to stay in until we have a plan figured out."

I sat next to him on the bed, "Thanks but you don't have to do that."

"It's no problem I'm helping you through this remember, and at this point that includes giving you a place to stay."

I nodded, "Alright that will do then. Lissa what did you talk about after the Queen left the meeting?"

She sighed, "Mostly people just talked about everything that just happened, the stuff between you and Dimitri and the attack. Some of them want to believe you but how can then when the Queen is so against it."

"You know right now if a whole pack of strigoi came to get her I'd let them all."

Lissa gasped, "Rose, I know she's…well a bitch as you put it, but still."

I just shrugged, "Some people in this world deserve it, great example Victor."

"Yes, but his case was different…"

"He was a power crazed asshole, the Queen is a stuck up power crazed bitch."

She just shook her head and stared at the floor.

I sighed, "Ok well I need to pack all my things and get them ready to leave."

Lissa looked, "Why? You can stay here for a week."

"Lissa honestly, the sooner I get out of here the better."

I felt a lot of sadness through the bond but I knew she understood also.

"Ok, I'll leave you to pack, Christian lets go to breakfast. Did you want to come with us?"

I shook my head and so did Matt, "We ate dough nuts from the mini fridge that you shouldn't have bought."

Lissa smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "I may have a slight shopping addiction."

I smiled back, "Just a little."

Her and Christian walked out of the room leaving me, Adrian, and Matt.

"Is there a reason you're still here Adrian?"

He got up from the wall, "Yes, I need to talk to you…alone." His eyes glared in Matt's direction.

I sighed this couldn't end well, "Fine, Matt do you mind?"

He shook his head and glanced at Adrian, "It's alright I need to go check on my moroi, we'll be leaving for the house sometime in the evening."

I nodded and watched him get up and exit closing the door behind him.

I turned and faced Adrian, "Alright what is your problem?"

He smirked, "My problem? Really it's not me that has a problem I think it's you!"

I was entirely confused, "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"If I have to spell it out fine; I was there for you yesterday I helped you through what happened, and you kissed me. I come in here today and find you wrapped up in this random guys arms; sorry for wanting to question that."

I stood silent for a minute, "Ok first Matt is not some random guy he is a very good friend and I trust him."

"How can you trust someone you've only known for a couple weeks if that?"

"Adrian he saved my life in Siberia; Dimitri would probably have killed me if Matt hadn't arrived when he did. So sorry if that's not enough to trust someone on."

He looked down at the floor and didn't say anything.

"And as for yesterday…well I don't know…I could have handled it by myself and the kiss…I just...I don't know…ok! I don't know with everything that went on that day I was just confused."

Adrian looked up and straight into my eyes, "So basically what your saying is that the only way you'd kiss me is if your upset and don't know what to do?"

"No…that's not…"

Before I could say anything else Adrian interrupted me, "So you remember what you promised me before you left?"

I thought for a moment even though I remembered exactly what he was talking about, "I…yeah I do."

"You know I didn't really believe you meant it, you needed something and promising to give me a chance was just your way of getting it; but you know something inside me said hey maybe she will; maybe after everything is over she could forget everything and give me a fair chance just like anyone else."

"Adrian I wasn't lying I did mean it…sort of…I..." My mind was spinning, I did promise him that but in a way it was just to be able to go after Dimitri, but I finished that. Dimitri wanted me to be able to let him go and be able to love someone else. I thought by killing him I had, but part of me didn't want to be with anyone else, it just felt like betrayal.

I stood there thinking and hadn't noticed Adrian's steps forward, he took my face in his warm hands, "Adrian, what are you…"

Before I could finish he pulled my face up and lowered his closer until our lips met. I was slightly surprised but soon my eyes closed and could only focus on his lips. They were soft and gentle; the kiss wasn't aggressive or majorly passionate but tender and filled with affection. Something clicked inside my mind and I began to kiss back and my hands reached up and wrapped around his neck and barely brushed his soft hair.

I was lost in his embrace and could barely think, but I forced myself to break the kiss and look into his eyes. "Adrian, I'm sorry but I can't. Not now with everything going on."

He sighed, dropping the one hand that still remained on my face and slowly removed the other which had made its way down to my waste to pull me closer.

"As much as I hate it, you're right. However, I know you'll give me a chance once this is all over, so that's the best I can hope for."

I gave a small smile, "I have to pack now."

He nodded and gave me a soft peck on the lips and turned to go but stopped, "You know you could stay with me, all you'd have to do is ask."

I just shook my head, "Thanks but I can't Matt and I have to figure this out and staying with you would make that more difficult."

His face hardened, "I don't like you spending so much time with him."

"Adrian that's not for you to decide; he is a great guy and guardian and he can help with this attack. And I'm going to need his help."

He sighed, "I know, saving your life is the only thing I can go on for trusting this guy but even then I don't like him."

"Could this possibly be you just being a jealous dumbass?"

"I guess that depends, do I have something to be jealous of?"

"No, of course not."

He turned to leave again, "Then I'm not jealous I just don't like him." And with that he left closing the door behind him.

I gave a long sigh and flopped on my bed and closed my eyes. It had been a hectic day that had so many twists and turns I didn't even know what to do.

I lay there for a few more minutes wishing I could just go back to sleep, but forced myself to get up and repack everything and prepared to move in with Matt.

**Hey everyone! I am so so sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. I got busy and then procrastination set in, but luckily my guilt about not having a new chapter won out so wa la! I hope it wasn't majorly terrible or boring. A lot of big events should be coming up soon that will be more interesting it's just taking a bit to work up to them. **

**Of course I'm sure the Adrian fans are slightly happy and hopefully they won't want to pummel me anymore as some put it. =P For Matt fans, well I'm sorry, but he isn't out of the game yet so do not fret! ^__^**

**So yes thanks for all the amazing reviews you guys are so freaking awesome!**

**I'll try to get chap 12 as fast as possible, but my b-day is Wednesday and then blood promise comes out tomorrow and I have to read Succubus heat by Richelle mead still (which btw you should read that series it's amazing!) and then schools starting soon. I plan on getting chap 12 and 13 and maybe 14 before school but who knows only time will tell. So please be patient! Thanks so much!**


	12. Chapter 12

_I lay there for a few more minutes wishing I could just go back to sleep, but forced myself to get up and repack everything and prepared to move in with Matt. _

I stood in front of my closet wondering what to all pack, it wasn't like I was going to need all of it; this was only a temporary situation. I had a lot more here than what I originally came back with. Everything I had left in my room back at the academy had been transferred over here. It did give me a little bit more of a variety to pick from but still my wardrobe was really lacking.

I took a deep sigh and decided on just the basic necessities like last time; t-shirts, jeans, jackets, pajamas, socks, and underwear. I set my bag down and thought for a moment then headed into the bathroom to get the skirt and shirt I had taken off earlier to through into the bag. I was going to be staying with a royal moroi and something may come up that would require some sort of slightly formal dress, although I highly doubted it.

Looking over my closet for anything else that might come in handy I spotted a black bag in the very back that I hadn't noticed earlier. Reaching back I lifted out the bag and hoped to hell Lissa hadn't bought something else; one of these days someone should put her into shopaholics anonymous. However, when I opened the bag it was something I recognized; the black dress from the night of the lust charm and the dress Tasha had gotten me. Well if I had found these earlier I could have worn one of these to the meeting; thinking back though the black one was really revealing and the other made my mother accuse me of being a slut. Perhaps it was best they had remained hidden; none the less I through them into the bag to accompany the skirt and shirt.

Closing my closet I looked over the room for anything of major use and remembered my stake I had put into the drawer of my computer desk. I opened it and peered down to see the shining silver and lifted it from its resting place. Underneath it I found the small machete Matt had given me before we had parted ways. It had been a real pain in the ass getting these things through the airport security but Matt taught me a few tricks that proved very helpful.

I took both weapons and tossed them into the bag and then gently picked up Dimitri's letters and put them into the side pocket; my hand automatically reaching up and touched the ring as I zipped up the bag and set it aside for later.

Feeling suddenly exhausted I flopped on my bed once again, my fingers still resting near the ring, playing with its cool metal. Slowly my eyes began to close and instantly I was sucked into a deep slumber.

**I entered a whole new world. A giant house stood before me, fountains and beautiful flower gardens surrounded its exterior along with a walking path. I followed it bringing me closer to the front doors of this brilliant mansion. It had small pillars in the front that partially held up the balcony that rested on the second or third flood and looked over the estate. It was nearly pitch dark expect for the full moons glow that shone through the clear skies. **

**I looked up and stared in awe at how beautiful it was. I was nearly to the door when a bright light came up behind me and I turned to see a car coming straight for me but wouldn't slow down. I jumped out of the way just in time before it could run me over. **

"**What the hell?" I looked at the car that just stopped in front of the door. **

**I stood up from the ground in which I had fallen just in time to see Adrian step out of the car. **

"**Adrian what the hell where you thinking; I know this is a dream but I mean really you didn't have to try and kill me!"**

**He just stood there and didn't even acknowledge me, "Hello Adrian? What now you're going to ignore me!"**

**I was about to yell at him again when suddenly I came out of the car. **

**I stared open mouth at what stood before me, it was pretty much an exact copy of me, well I appeared slightly older but still. **

"**Adrian is this some kind of joke?"**

**He still wouldn't answer me as I watched him give me a kiss and then I reached back in the car and pulled out two young children a girl and a boy. **

**Adrian smiled at them, "They fell asleep pretty quickly on the way back."**

**The copy me smiled back and planted a kiss on both of the kid's heads, "Yeah well it's been a long day at court, well they just played around with Lissa's kids but still."**

**Adrian laughed and took the girl into his arms and kissed her head, "We better get them into bed."**

**Copy me nodded and they headed up the steps to the door and entered leaving me standing off to the side with my mouth open and completely confused. **

**I shook my head and tried to make out what I just saw. It was either Adrian playing some kind of joke on me or just a really vivid dream. **

**I began to walk up the steps after them to watch more when suddenly everything started spinning and I fell to the ground once more and closed my eyes. **

**When it felt like everything had stopped, I opened my eyes and found myself sitting at a table on a balcony facing the snow covered mountains of Siberia. **

**I set my head down on the table with my eyes closed, "its official I've gone completely insane." I mumbled to no one in particular. **

**A husky laugh came from the other side of the table, "Not quite Roza."**

**I knew that voice, it belonged to the man I loved, the man I had killed. My head lifted to see Dimitri sitting across from me in his old duster. His hair was pulled back like it used to be, a soft smile graced his lips, and his eyes where their lovely brown. **

"**If I'm not insane then how come I'm talking to a dead man?"**

**He continued to smile, "Lots of things can happen in dreams Roza."**

**I sat up straight against the chair, "So this is just a dream then?"**

**He nodded, "More or less."**

**I took a deep sigh, "Well this is the strangest dream I've ever had."**

"**What if I told you this wasn't completely a dream though, what if I am really here, or well my ghost is?"**

**I stared at him for a minute then shrugged, "Honestly weirder things have probably happened to me. Plus as re both know I can talk to ghosts with the whole shadow-kissed thing. Well sort of, usually I just get nods or something."**

"**Alright then I am really here. This is my spirit form I guess you could say."**

**I just looked at him for a few moments. It isn't entirely impossible for this to happen but even then it's highly unlikely; probably just exhaustion taking hold and producing very vivid hallucinations. For one thing ghosts don't stay unless they have unfinished business or at least that's what I got from the experience with Mason.**

"**Ok so if you're really here and you're a ghost, why? You should be in heaven or wherever it is people go when they die. You don't have unfinished business here so why would you come back?"**

**He sighed, "That's where you are wrong Rose. You are my unfinished business."**

**He slowly stood up and went over to the edge of the balcony to look at the scenery while I sat still slightly confused. **

"**How?"**

**He remained looking out at the horizon, "Even though I sent you those letters, I didn't know if you would follow what I asked."**

**I stood then and went to stand by him, "Dimitri I'm going to stop that attack you don't have to worry about that, Matt and I will figure something out."**

"**Rose that's not what I meant; I need to know that you can move on; that you can love someone else."**

**Silence took me as I looked out at the mountains with him. "Did you set that scene of me and Adrian up?"**

**He glanced at me, "Yes, just to show you that you could be happy."**

"**Dimitri really? I mean I like Adrian but I don't know if I can…"**

"**Rose I don't care if you end up with Adrian. The point of that was to show you that you can be happy. That you can love someone else besides me. I want you to be able to let me go. I know I said this in the letter but I needed to actually say it to you; to know that you will be ok and that you can someday find someone to love if not like you did me but something close."**

"**Dimitri I want to tell you that I can, but it's hard. You will always be in my heart and I know it's possible to love someone else but I find myself thinking that I'm betraying you somehow even though I know I'm not. When I kissed Adrian some part of me wanted to let myself love him but then another part told me no, that I couldn't."**

**I was beginning to shake a little, even though it wasn't cold. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me then and pressed me into his chest. "Roza, don't think like that. You will never betray me by falling in love and being happy. That is the only thing I could ever ask for!"**

**I lifted me head up and met his eyes. The sun shown behind him but his tall form blocked most of it out leaving a halo of sorts surrounding him. He leaned down then and pressed his soft warm lips against mine. My eyes closed and I felt nothing but him.**

**After a few moments we broke apart and once again I stared up at him. **

"**I have to go." His voice whispered. **

**I nodded, "Yeah, I kind of figured you would."**

**He held on to me for another minute but then let go. **

"**Dimitri, how do I truly know this isn't just some random dream, that this is just my imagination creating you?"**

**He sighed, "You don't Roza."**

**I nodded. "Before I go, I need to express how important it is for you to stop that attack."**

"**I know you don't need to tell me that, I'm trying to figure something out."**

**He nodded, "You better move fast, what's coming isn't going to slow down. Everything will end if you're not in time."**

"**Wait how much time do I have?"**

**He tried to say something else but nothing came out. His shape was slowly being to fade. "Dimitri wait, I need to know how much time!"**

**No matter how I yelled it was too late he was gone and the beautiful place I was in was slowly disappearing and the world began to spin once more. I closed my eyes waiting for the next place. However when I opened my eyes this time it wasn't a peaceful and beautiful palace but a blood bath. **

**Everywhere I looked bodies laid, their eyes drained of all life. Dhampir and moroi lay skewed in all directions. Screams could be heard coming from the room up ahead. It wasn't until now I realized this place was the Royal court. **

**I burst through the doors to find even more death, but along with it the undead. Strigoi where everyone, holding people hostage or killing them. **

**Christian was off to the side battling a strigoi with his fire but it wasn't working well enough, one got him from behind and bit into his neck. I screamed and went to help him but was knocked back by some force. **

**I got up and seen the Queens dead body draped over her chair at an unnatural angle. Adrian lay off to the side his eyes shut and throat ripped out. Tears welled in my eyes and then I heard Lissa she was screaming and I looked to my right and seen her neck get snapped by a strigoi. **

"**NO!!!!" My scream echoed the hall as I ran towards her but I was grabbed from behind and looked up to see glowing red eyes of a man. His face was too dark to see but he whispered into my ear, "You're too late. Everyone you know is either dead or dying. You've failed and there is nothing you can do about it!!" **

**He made a horrible noise that was between a laugh and a howl right before he bit into my own neck. **

**I screamed out in agony as he tore away my flesh and drank my blood. I had no strength to fight no will to move on. Everyone was gone and slowly blackness began to engulf me until there was nothing.**

**Hey everyone! Again I'm so sorry for taking so long to get a chapter posted! It should have been up days ago but my computer wasn't working right and then I didn't get time to get on the computer until now. **

**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. It's kind of weird I know, but it seemed like a good idea at the time that I was writing it. However, if I'm wrong and it majorly sucks I'm sorry. The next chapter will be better I promise! ^__^ **

**But yes thanks again for all the lovely reviews you guys are the best and are my motivation to not shoot my computer! ^__^**

**(oh and to let everyone know I have finally decided who get's Rose but I'm not revealing it until sometime towards the very end! ^__^)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**I screamed out in agony as he tore away my flesh and drank my blood. I had no strength to fight no will to move on. Everyone was gone and slowly blackness began to engulf me until there was nothing.**_

The Scream echoed on around me for a few minutes until soon there was nothing, but empty darkness. It felt as if a blanket had been draped over me, cutting out every single light, and tangled around me locking me in one position.

All that flashed through my mind was the bodies and the blood, so much chaos and havoc in one place and being hopeless to stop any of it. Was that because of Dimitri as well? Did he set that up to warn me what would happen to make me truly see what could become of everyone around me if I fail?

My thoughts swirled in a pool of guilt; I couldn't let that happen, what would be the point to living afterward, if I even survived through it.

Slowly consciousness began to creep its way back to my body, except that feeling of suffocation and being trapped didn't go away with the last remnants of the dream, but rather became more real. I couldn't move, something was encasing me and I immediately panicked and started or rather tried to kick and thrash my way out of whatever was holding me hostage.

However, no matter how hard I kicked I remained encased nothing would let go, I was trapped. My breath became ragged as terror started to set in, what if something happened while I was asleep was I captured, was some part of my dream true?

I shook my head refusing to believe that and began trying to roll away, however I didn't get far and was soon falling off the edge of something, and then smacked face first into the ground.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" my voice was muffled into the carpet I was lying on. Hitting the ground made me come back to my sense and I quickly kicked away the blanket that was around me and got up to turn on the light beside my bed.

I was still in my room of course; the blanket that had wrapped around me now lay at my ankles. I sat on the edge of the bed only to find it and my body slightly damp from sweat. I wanted to smack myself in the face for being such a dumb ass I mean really. I panicked for nothing, this was absolutely ridiculous.

Slowly standing up, I reached down to toss the blanket back on the bed, then headed to the bathroom to wash my face, although when I reached the mirror it looked as though I had just gone through WWIII. My hair was everywhere, eyes blood shot, and basically I looked disgusting.

Not even attempting to fix anything I just jumped into the shower. My muscles immediately relaxed and so did my nerves.

As soon as I was done I blow dried my hair and pulled it up into a pony tail and put some jeans and a t-shirt on. Not sure as how long I was asleep I checked the clock resting on my night stand; 5:45 so that means I slept for about 6 hours.

Slipping on some shoes I headed out of my room to see what everyone else was doing.

My walk wasn't that enjoyable; however, people would stop and stare, or whisper when I went by. Mostly I just ignored them all, that was until I overheard a comment next to me.

"I thought Belikov had a lot better taste than that blood whore, but I guess you can never judge a book by its cover. Really makes you rethink the kind of guy and guardian he really was."

It wasn't the blood whore that upset me or that they didn't think I was good enough for Dimitri, but for them to judge him and basically say he wasn't really a good person or Guardian it was set me into a rage.

"Hey you skanky bitch, how about you come over here and say that to my face?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She started walking again, but I went toward her and pinned her to the wall.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" Her voice was slightly shaken.

"Say what you want about me, I don't care what you or any of these people think about me, but don't you ever, ever say anything bad about Dimitri. He was more of a guardian than you will ever be and he gave his life trying to protect the people you care about. He was the most honest caring and quite frankly bad ass person I ever met. So don't you think once that you are better than him just because he fell in love; something you obviously have never had or you might understand."

I said that all so every person in the hall would hear and then walked off to Lissa's room.

A few minutes later I reached her door and gave a slight knock, "Hey Liss it's me."

I heard a soft come in from the other side so I entered to find her lying on her bed watching TV with Christian and Adrian was off on her balcony smoking.

"Having fun?"

She looked up, "Not really there are hundreds of channels but nothing on, although this show called Hex is pretty good."

I looked over at the TV screen, "What's it about."

Christian mumbled into a pillow he had his face in, "A sluty witch who can see ghosts and sleeps around."

Lissa smacked his head, "She is not sluty in anyway and she only slept with two guys."

He laughed, "Yeah, but one is a fallen angel he counts for at least ten people."

I just rolled my eyes, "So have you guys eaten yet?"

Lissa got off the bed then, "No we were waiting for you. Have you been packing all this time?"

"No I got done with that hour's ago, I fell asleep."

Adrian entered at that moment, "Aw sleeping and I didn't know about it, what a shame."

"Don't worry you were still in my dreams."

He raised an eye brow, "Oh really?"

I just shook my head at him, "Not in the way you are thinking."

Christian got up then, "Well enough of this I'm starving, Rose can tell us about her Adrian sex dream at dinner."

I ignored him and headed out of the room only to bump into Matt.

"Hey."

"Hey are you heading to dinner?"

I got out of the door way to let the others out, "Yeah we were just heading that way."

"Alright good, then I'm in time to tell you that you've all been invited to eat dinner with Prince Szelsky and myself."

"Really, why?"

"Well since you are going to stay with us for a while he figured he should meet you before hand and he didn't mind having your friends come along. So with that said we should get going the cars are waiting."

"Cars? We're not eating here?"

He shook his head, "No, his family owns an Italian restaurant in town that has the best food in the world."

I nodded, "I doubt it's better than your aunt's though." Remembering the mass amount of Russian cuisine I tasted.

Matt gave a small laugh, "You're probably right about that."

About a half an hour later we arrived at the restaurant and where immediately seated in a private section in the back and given menu's to look at.

I stared at mine blankly, "really? Why do places that serve foreign food see the need to have the menu's in a different language."

A voice came beside me, "Well a lot of people find it interesting and also fun to try to decipher what they mean. However, there are those who hate it and find it stupid."

I looked up to find a tall, thin moroi with brown hair, wearing a black suit.

"Uh you must be Prince Szelsky right?"

He smiled, "And you must be Rose, it is very nice to meet you, and I must say Matt you weren't kidding one bit about her."

I glared over in Matt's direction wondering what in the hell he had told him about me already.

"Don't worry my dear it wasn't anything bad or embarrassing, oh and by the way you may all call me Damien, I find the need to address people formally very unnecessary."

He took the seat next to Matt that was directly across from me and then had the waiter take our drink orders.

"Alright now I know most of you do know Italian so I will leave you to your decisions however, Rose I could order for you, of course if you don't mind."

I just shrugged, "Go ahead."

He nodded and then gave the waiter his and my orders after our drinks where laid down.

Shortly after all the order's were taken small conversations sprang up, Christian and Lissa where still talking about the show on TV, Adrian was sitting silently drinking vodka, while Matt and Damien where discussing some sort of topic.

"So Rose, Matt has informed me of everything and I just wanted you to know that I believe you, if it means anything."

I was slightly shocked, "Really?"

He nodded, "Oh yes, I knew Dimitri and I know that the strigoi are organizing the recent attacks themselves are proof enough of that."

"Yes well try telling that to the Queen."

He frowned for a minute, "She is a stubborn old broad that's for sure, but I can guarantee if you got some actual proof you could convince enough people and she would have to do something otherwise risk a riot and possibly a small rebellion."

I sort of stared at him for a moment, thinking, "What kind of proof do you think?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure, pictures maybe, if you could find where the strigoi are meeting and then take pictures or a video or even just a recording of what they are saying; some kind of evidence to prove that they are planning a major attack."

"That's actually a really good idea."

"Well yes, but the risk of doing such a thing is way too high. There's no way anyone would ever allow a hunt to find a mass group of undead killing fiends."

"No they wouldn't but no one would have to know about it except the people who where going searching for them. This could actually really work, if we could go out and get proof that stupid bitch would have to get off her royal ass and do something."

The other's had stopped to listen in on our conversation; Matt rather intently, but with some concern, "Rose we wouldn't even know where to start looking, they could be anywhere in the whole entire world."

Damien nodded, "Precisely"

I was about to say something else when our food arrived. Mine was homemade four cheese raviolis with homemade bread sticks, and I must admit it was absolutely delicious.

Throughout our dinner people talked quietly discussing random topic's to get off the subject of hunting strigoi.

Matt seemed preoccupied with me throughout the entire thing though, he kept giving me small glances and I knew he could tell what I was now planning in my head; pretty soon I would be starting my new mission and he would be coming along with me.

**Hey everyone, so I know I'm an absolute horrible person. I would completely understand if some of you wanted to shoot me. It shouldn't have taken me over a month to get this next chapter especially since I planned on writing one every week. However, I hope you can find it in your hearts to not hate me and want to keep reading this story. **

**So yes I am planning on writing a chapter a day on thanksgiving weekend cause I'll be up north on a short vacation and yes that is my plan so expect new chapters then. I promise to actually do this too, if I don't then you have my permission to come and assassinate me. ^__^**

**But yes thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you guys so much! I hope you liked this chapter; the action should start picking up more so please be patient with my boring chapters! Thanks so much!! xoxoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

_Matt seemed preoccupied with me throughout the entire thing though, he kept giving me small glances and I knew he could tell what I was now planning in my head; pretty soon I would be starting my new mission and he would be coming along with me. _

Dinner shortly wrapped up in about an hour or so after all of us had an order of this Italian sort of ice cream that supposedly had two or three times the sugar as the American. I must admit it was the most delicious tasting desert I had ever eaten and I made a mental note to someday hire a personal ice cream maker for my home.

My small sugar buzz didn't last too long; however, we had to return to the palace and I had to get my stuff and head out to Damien's house and start to get the plan ready for the hunt as I now decided to refer to it.

We all started to get into the vehicles that were parked outside. The night was clear shoring all the night stars, and a soft breeze flew through the air making it slightly chilly. I shivered at the soft sensation against me skin, not even thinking to bring a jacket. As if someone could read my mind a large warm jacket fell over me and I looked up to see Matt.

"Thanks, you didn't have to though, it really isn't that cold."

He smirked, "You're a horrible liar."

I smiled, "What on earth makes you think I was lying?"

He shrugged, "You're the kind of person, who doesn't like to accept help from other, thus you lie when you actually could use a hand once in a while."

I raised an eyebrow, "Some people might think those kinds of observations are kind of stalker-ish"

He laughed, "Well stalkers follow their pray around a lot and that seems to be the case here so I guess that makes me your stalker."

Damien who was walking near and apparently listening in to our conversation stated, "If you think about it guardians would be the prime candidates for stalkers, with all their stealth and other assets."

Christian yelled from the car, "Not to be rude, but I would like to head back so if you are done discussing Rose's stalkers I think we should head back. Besides Roses real stalker is Adrian, everyone knows that."

I glared in his direction then slammed the car door; just before it closed I heard soft laughter.

I headed toward the car Matt and I were taking and opened to get in. As I sat down Damien poked his head in.

"Rose I regret to say that I have some business to take care of so I won't be able to personally get you settled in, but I have no doubt that Matt can handle it in my absence."

I smiled, "Don't worry about it, even if Matt is a complete dunce I think I can handle it."

He laughed and then headed out of the car; Matt swiftly took his place in the seat next to mine.

"I heard that you know."

I batted my eye lashes innocently, "Why whatever do you mean?"

He just shook his head and I laughed as the car lurked forward and made its way back toward the palace.

As we went my eyes slowly drifted down until I fell into a half conscious state. I was barely aware of anything around me, until I noticed the soft murmur of voices next to me. I tried to listen in, but all I could hear was Russian on both ends. One voice was obviously Matt and the other was a feminine voice. It took me a few moments to try and recognize it, but I couldn't hear well between the back and forth talking of the two.

A few moments later he hung up the phone, "Who was that?"

He looked over, "I thought you were asleep."

I sat up straighter, "no, but I was gettingthere."

"I'm sorry if my talking woke you."

"Don't worry about it, but who was that."

"Just Inessa; she checks in now and then to see how I'm doing."

I nodded, "Did you tell her you were with me?"

I seen his head move, "yes, she says to tell you hi and that she misses you."

I smiled, "Next time you talk to her tell her the same from me."

I gave a long yawn and settled back into my seat to get more comfortable.

"We're almost there so I wouldn't fall asleep just yet."

I looked out the window and sure enough the Palace was right in front of us a few hundred feet away. In mere minutes we were pulling in, the cars stopped at the gate to verify permission to enter and all that jazz. I watched the guardians as we passed by them, and all I could imagine about them was their dead bodies on the ground. My body shivered at the thought as we pulled up to the front doors.

Everyone began exiting the vehicles and climbed the stairs to the doors. As soon as we entered I looked towards Matt, "I'm going to run and get my stuff and say bye to Liss then I'll meet you back here okay?"

He nodded, "Take your time we're in no rush."

I began to make my way back to my room. The halls were mostly deserted except for the occasional Guardian walking the halls. Most people were probably still finishing up dinner or working.

After going down numerous hallways I finally reached my hallway, but abruptly stopped when I ran into Guardian Ivankof. I tried to maneuver my way around him, but he held an arm out to stop me.

I sighed, "Is there something you need?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

I was confused, "Sorry for what?"

"For you being kicked out, I have no doubt that you are a good guardian even if you can be overly compulsive and sometimes way out of line."

"Uh...thanks I guess."

He nodded, "So when are you leaving?"

"Right now actually."

He looked a little surprised, "Really, I would have thought you would wait the week to have more time with Lissa?"

"Yes, well I would; however, I have a few more pressing issues than to hang around with Lissa all day."

He sighed, "Rose I know you…"

I stopped him before he could continue, "Look I don't care if you think I'm crazy as hell. Strigoi are gathering and they will attack, when they do I want to be prepared so I don't have to watch everyone get slaughtered in a blood bath that could have been avoided."

"I don't think you're crazy, I just think you were given false information."

"Why, there have been mass groups of strigoi attacking before, why is it not logical for an even bigger one to strike?"

He shook his head, "I don't want to start a fight with you, if it ends up you're right; and I pray that you are dead wrong, I will fight till me end, but I am betting everything that it's all a lie."

He stepped aside and let me continue down the hall, as I went I heard him call after, "For whatever it is you're going to do, good luck."

"Thanks." I called back as I reached my room.

I quickly grabbed all my stuff and then ran down to Lissa's room not wanting to make Matt wait forever.

Finally reaching her door I noticed it was wide open and entered finding Lissa sitting on her bed waiting for me.

"Hey."

She looked up, "Hi."

"Alright, well I need to get going so…"

She got up then and gave me a long hug. I dropped my stuff and wrapped my arms around her. I could feel tears began to fall from her face.

"Hey, you don't need to cry, it's not like I'm disappearing."

She nodded, "I know, but it's just every time it seems like we finally get to be together you have to go away."

"I won't be going that far."

She looked me in the eyes, "For now, but I know you; you're planning something that will most likely involve major travel."

I sighed, "Well I have to plan something otherwise…"

She cut me off, "Will you at least inform us of what you're going to do before you do it and were you go and everything. I don't think I can handle another one of your wild disappearances without knowing something."

I nodded, "Alright."

She nodded too, "Thank you."

We gave each other one last hug down by the door were Matt was waiting for me. I waved as I got into the car with him and then looked back as the car pulled away.

I sighed, "Sorry it took so long."

"Don't worry about it; I said you could take as long as you needed."

I nodded as we left the palace and began making our way to Damien's place. The car took a few turns here and there, until we finally turned onto a private road that let us deep into a sort of small forest. It lasted for about a half a mile until we emerged out and came upon a lighted up house. Or I suppose it was more of an old Florence style mansion with the size and elegance.

I looked it over with an open mouth, "Wow."

Matt chuckled besides me, "Nice isn't it?"

"I'll say; I've never seen anything like it."

He nodded, "Yeah Damien modeled it after this old mansion that had burned down hundreds of years ago in Italy. He found the blue prints in an old archive and had it commission the next week; with minor changes for modern technology."

I continued to gape as we got out and started to enter into this monstrosity of a place. The inside made me almost get knocked over from everything. There were crystal chandeliers, marble stair cases, fireplaces; basically the works.

"Do I even want to know how much this whole place cost? Seriously, this is magnificent!"

He laughed, "How much do you think?"

"Way too much for any one person to ever own."

He continued to laugh, "Very good guess. Well if you're done looking for now I'll show you to the room you will be staying in."

I followed him up the stairs and down the first hallway. At the very end were large double doors.

"Is that Damien's room?"

"Nope that would be yours."

I gaped once more, "What?"

He nodded and opened the doors for me.

As I entered I did a mental check to make sure this was real. This one room was like a mini apartment all to itself. A large king sized bed sat in a small room off to the left.

"In there is your bed, obviously the room you're in right now is the living room area."

A giant flat screen hung over the fireplace that adorned the far wall. Couches and various chair sat in place below it.

"That far door down there is your bathroom and closet."

I made my way there and found the bathroom to be just as luxurious, a large jocose tub sat in the far left corner, and a huge walk in shower sat next to that. Marble sink tops sat across from that wall adorned with a huge mirror with florescent lights. I walked to the door at the end and looked in to see a walk in closet. Even with all my clothes I could never fill that thing.

I turned back to Matt, "This place is ridiculous."

He laughed, "Damien tends to go all out for certain things."

"You think?"

He smiled, "Well I shall leave you to unpack and everything. If you need anything I'll be downstairs or in my bedroom that's at the other end of this hallway."

I nodded and as he left began putting my clothes into the closet. Once done I felt as though they would disappear into the huge space that was still left in there.

Shaking my head I decided to get more comfortable and put on pajama pants and a tank top and let my hair out of the pony tail.

I began making more observations of the living room and then found the remotes to the TV and flipped it on. There was a million channels, but as Lissa had mentioned absolutely nothing on. I sighed as I rested on a random channel with some movie. It was pretty good, containing Antonio Bandera's as an assassin. I just began to get into it when; of course, a commercial occurs. I sighed and was going to flip the channel when a commercial came up for computers.

It hit me that I had hoped to do a little research before I went to bed and decided to go inquire about a computer. This place had to have at least one if not twenty.

I made my way down the hall and knocked on Matt's door. No one answered, so I headed down the stairs to find him, hoping dearly I wouldn't get lost in this place. Luck seeming to be on my side, this place was pretty easy to navigate. I made my way through a few rooms and then came across a large room with an even bigger flat screen than the one that was in my room. It was on Starz and some show was beginning to start that I didn't take the time to figure out.

I went down a small corridor that had a room shining with light towards the end; I entered to find a shining kitchen filled with stainless steel appliances and everything you could possibly think of that belongs in a kitchen.

Also in there was Matt who stood buried in the fridge; I could only see his sweat pants that he now wore.

I raised an eyebrow, "You know we just ate not that long ago, how could you possibly be hungry already?"

He stood up with a few drinks in hand and some chips, "Hey we ate at least an hour ago, plus I need TV snacks."

I rolled my yes, but then noticed that he was shirtless. I blinked a few times to make sure I hadn't imagined it, but there he stood with rock hard, lean muscles rolling all over his tall frame.

I wanted to mentally slap myself for even having the notion of blushing and quickly diverted my attention with my question, "Are there any computer in this place?"

He nodded, "Yeah there's a lab top in the drawer of your nightstand in your bedroom."

"Oh I should have looked there; I was still exploring my closet and living room."

He laughed, "Your welcome."

He kicked the fridge shut and headed back towards the large, what I now assumed was an entertainment room.

"I think you're missing part of your show."

Soft clangs of metal and screams could be heard coming from it.

He shrugged, "That's ok I had already seen the beginning of this episode already."

We entered the room just in time to see some guy get his back sliced and head chopped off by a huge buff gladiator.

"What on earth is this?"

He set his drinks and chips down on a small table, "Spartacus: Blood and Sand, it's actually pretty good."

I nodded, "Little blood and guts always makes a show good I guess."

"Of course."

I smiled, "Well I'll head back to my mini apartment."

"Have fun."

I began to walk in front of the couch to head towards the door, but my foot caught on a carpet that was laid on the floor. I began to fall towards the ground when Matt's hands grabbed around me.

This would have been a great save, but as he went to catch me his foot got caught under the rug and we both then went tumbling, luckily we landed on the couch.

"You ok?"

I nodded, "At least we didn't hit the floor."

It was then that I noticed he was on top of me. His warm shirtless flesh pressed against me and my barely covering tank top. I looked into his eyes and noticed that they were exactly like Dimitri's was. This brought me back to a flashback of Dimitri and me in a similar situation in the academy's gym when I had tried to attack him and failed miserably. He had lingered on top of me a few moments then got up and returned to his stone like self.

I expected Matt to do the same, but he didn't budge. His warm breath flowed around me as he looked back into my eyes.

We sat like that for a few moments and I was about to say something when he leaned forward and took my lips with his.

My eyes opened wide with shock at what was happening, but slowly I began to feel the way his soft lips brushed against mine and my eyes slowly closed. Everything was screaming at me to stop and to push him away, but soon all the voices stopped as his lips beginning to kiss me with more passion and I started to kiss him back.

**Hello everyone!! So I finally got a new chapter written, I hope it was worth the extremely long wait. Again I apologize for that, but I am finally getting back into this story.**

**Now I would like to thank those of you who gave me any advise, ideas etc. They were really appreciated and they did help me. I would name you guys o give you proper recognition, but I'm kind of lazy at the moment and yeah you know who you are so again THANKS! ^__^ I am always willing to accept any help if you're willing to give it. **

**Alright, so um...yes about this ending make-out seen, umm yeah it wasn't intended but it just sort of happened and I figured it was the perfect cut off point for this chapter. =D Hope you Matt fans are enjoying it. (Sorry, Adrian fans…please don't kill me.)**

**Anyway next chapter probably won't be up for about a week maybe more; I've got to finish a story for my creative writing class first, so please be patient!**

**Thanks to all who review! You guys are the best!! ^__^**


	15. Chapter 15

_My eyes opened wide with shock at what was happening, but slowly I began to feel the way his soft lips brushed against mine and my eyes slowly closed. Everything was screaming at me to stop and to push him away, but soon all the voices stopped as his lips began to kiss me with more passion and I started to kiss him back. _

Every thought that occurred to me about this situation was a blur, every rational part of my being screamed for me to stop what I was doing, to stop enjoying what I was doing. However, every time one of those thoughts or rational occurrences popped up they were crushed down by the feeling of Matt's warm hands traveling and exploring over my body, massaging in certain places that caused soft moans to escape my lips.

All I wanted was to stop and head back to my room, but I couldn't his soft lips against mine, the moans he made as my own hands moved over his chest and tangled in his hair were intoxicating. It didn't seem possible to have such little control over my own body's functions.

We continued our explorations for what seemed like forever, all my senses were dulled and I could barely make out anything. Except for what could have been soft footsteps coming toward this room. My mind swam trying to identify where that soft pounding was coming from, part of me thought it was just one of our hearts, but my mind stopped when I heard a soft call of Matt's name.

My mind snapped back into place and I used all my force and pushed Matt away just as Damien came into the room.

"Ah there you are Matt, I was wondering if you…." He stopped and looked at the two of us on the couch.

"Oh my I hope I haven't interrupted anything." He smirked and silently laughed to himself.

I got up and discretely tried to straighten my clothes, "No, I had to ask Matt a few questions about a computer and then we got arguing over TV snacks and how stupid his shows that he watched were."

By now Matt had un-muted the TV so screams could once again be heard.

Damien nodded, "I see, well if you're done discussing I need to take Matt away for a while."

I nodded, "That's fine I'm going to go back to my room to sleep anyway so he's all yours."

I turned towards Matt, "Thanks for your help."

He nodded and I walked as fast as I could out of the room. On my way I briefly heard Damien, "Well well Matty what have you gotten yourself into." His soft laughter followed after that and I quickened my pace to get back to my room.

The minute I was inside I locked the door and stood, still in shock at what I had done. My mind raced with each thought and the memory of each touch. I shook my head violently and ran to the bathroom putting the shower on and jumping in, letting the cold water run over me.

After about a half an hour I got out and toweled off, my body slightly shivering from the cold. I threw on some clothes and jumped into bed, bundling up in the warmth of the blankets. I took a long sigh and realized it was pointless to try researching anything tonight and let my eyes fall shut entering into consciousness.

_**I took a long sigh not even caring to notice the setting around me this time, "Adrian I really just need some peaceful sleep tonight."**_

_**He emerged in front of me a soft smile playing on his lips, "Come on now I'm not peaceful?"**_

_**I looked up at his face and pools of guilt swarmed over me from what I had done, "Not in the least."**_

_**Adrian noticing the tone of my voice dropped his smile, "Rose what's wrong?"**_

_**I just shook my head, "Nothing, and I just need some time to think, but I seem to never get that chance. When I'm awake its people around me when I'm asleep you're here!"**_

"_**Why can I never freaking have some time to just mull shit over!"**_

_**I hadn't realized how mad I was getting, not at even what I was talking about, but about everything that I had done and said. I told Adrian I couldn't even think of being with anyone until everything had blown over and what had I done? Make out with Matt.**_

_**Adrian stared at me for a few moments, "If you want me to leave fine."**_

_**I looked up at him, "No, I'm sorry, everything is just so freaking out of control right now."**_

"_**So you're not mad at me about anything?"**_

_**I shook my head, "Just at myself about everything."**_

_**He sighed and came and sat next to me putting an arm around my shoulder, "You can't blame yourself for what's happening it's not your fault."**_

_**I looked over at him, "Not everything is, but there's just certain stuff that I shouldn't have done and now I don't know what to do about any of it because it shouldn't have happened."**_

_**Adrian looked at me in confusion, "What exactly are you talking about? Does this have something to do with us or…?"**_

_**I sighed, "Yes and no…I honestly don't know."**_

"_**It's ok you know, I get we can't have anything going on until everything's done with."**_

_**I nodded, "I know you get it, but I did something I shouldn't have and now I don't know what to do."**_

"_**What?"**_

_**I looked away, "Rose you can tell me anything."**_

"_**I sort of...well Matt and I…we…"**_

_**Adrian cut me off, "You and Matt what?"**_

"_**We made-out ok, but we didn't go any farther than that because Damien walked in."**_

_**I could sense slight anger swelling up in Adrian as his body tensed, "So what you're basically telling me is that he can make-out with you, a guy you barely know but I can't! What the hell Rose!"**_

_**I shot up, "Look don't get mad at me ok, we didn't do anything more than that it isn't that big of a deal."**_

"_**Did you want to go farther?"**_

"_**What...I..."**_

"_**If Damien hadn't walked in would you have had sex with him?"**_

"_**That's really none of your business… I…"**_

"_**WOULD YOU!"**_

"_**Maybe! OK! Probably not sex but I wanted to go farther! Are you happy now!"**_

_**I turned away and felt tears welling up in my eyes.**_

"_**No, but I sure as hell hope you are."**_

With that Adrian left and I shot up out of bed feeling worse than when I fell asleep. My eyes glanced at the clock and I saw that it was all ready late into the morning.

I took a deep sigh and got up out of bed and walked toward my door to go down to the kitchen for something to eat. Upon leaving I noticed a note taped to my door and I detached it and read its continents.

_Rose, _

_Had to run a few errands with Damien, feel free to eat whatever you want in the kitchen. _

_When we get back I think we need to talk; at least if you want to._

_-Matt_

I folded the note and headed down to the kitchen and grabbed an apple for breakfast. I took a huge bite of it and noticed some doughnuts sitting on the counter and grabbed a large chocolate one to go with my apple.

I decided to meander the house and get the full extent of its glory. Damien really had some interesting tastes that was for sure. As I made my way through the house I found a door leading out what I would assume was the back yard.

There was a large porch hooked on, that had porch swings and random furniture. Upon further exploration I finally noticed the yard. There was a large pond far off to the right and a huge Japanese garden off to the left that made my eyes drop. A small stream or river I guess flowed from one side to the other that ended into a water fall into the pond and there was a bridge over that river leading into what I think was a pagoda.

I literally just shook my head at the sight and was slightly confused on how Japanese culture coincided with the rest of the house.

Not even trying to figure it out I walked off toward the pagoda and sat on a bench inside it; enjoying the slight breeze that felt wonderful on the warm morning.

I sat for a while thinking when my mind came across Dimitri. I sighed wondering what he would have to say about my relationship issues.

It was as if a light clicked on, I could contact Dimitri. I was able to do it before and talk to other spirits why in the hell couldn't I do it again and right now. I could get more information's on the strigoi and finally be able to move on with the plan.

I jumped up from the bench and ran to find the nearest guardian that luckily was patrolling the grounds this morning. Stopped a few feet from him I walked up to him.

He stopped and looked at me, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, are there wards around this place?"

He looked at me like I was an idiot, "Of course there are, why wouldn't there be."

It's not that I hadn't figured out there were, but I needed to be completely sure, "Well is there any place that is not protected by the ward?"

Again the look, "Why on earth would there be some place unprotected? Are you insane?"

I was starting to get irritated, "Look I need to get to a place without wards, surely this place has property lines or something close that isn't protected!"

The guardian sighed and thought for a moment, "In about 5 miles to the east there is a property line, that's where the wards end. It's in the middle of the forest so I wouldn't recommend even going out there."

I nodded, "Thanks"

With that I took off toward the east property line running at full speed to hopefully get some answers; perhaps even some advice.

**Hello everyone, so yeah it's taken me forever to get another chapter written. School took over, exams blah blah blah, but I'm finally out of school so now I should be able to get more writing time in. If I get what I want I'll have a chapter a week.**

**But I still have to work and I have other stories I might write a chapter for here or there, however this story is getting my main attention and is my top priority. **

**So yes I hope your still willing stick with me through this thing and want to continue reading it!**

**Thanks to everyone who has waited so long for me! I love you guys so much!**

**Xoxox**

**Brandy**


	16. AN again sorry please read anyway

**Hello everyone, so I can guarantee that all of you probably either hate me for not updating or just don't care about this story anymore. Which is completely understandable, I am probably the worse person ever when it comes to updating stories and I know how irritating it can be waiting for a new chapter of something you really enjoy reading. (I'm assuming you enjoy it from the reviews anyway)**

**But yes I'm taking this time to say that I'm ending this story, or at least this section of it. I need a fresh start and time lapse to cover empty space that I can't think of anything to fill it with. So I'm not done with it totally I'm just calling this the end to the sequel and I am hoping to write the third part to this story at some point. (but only if you guys want it, I have a poll in my profile that lets you guys vote on if I should keep going or not so if you would do that please just to let me know)**

**And yes I'm in my senior year of high school, taking college on the side, and working at my job and at my grandmother's house on my only days off. So add all the school work and stuff my free time doesn't really exist unless I decide to procrastinate on stuff I need to get done. **

**So just saying if I write more it will be awhile, but it will get done because I do want to write it I just am lacking ambition and time. **

**Well I'm done with my rant, I'm sorry for taking forever on this, please forgive me.**

**Brandy**


End file.
